Digital Union, Frontier
by Ocean of the Moon
Summary: Takuya and the others have been recalled to the Digital world once again. But there's more than just the six of them. Four more have joined them in their quest.  Will the ten of them succeed in saving the Digital World?  Please Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. First I got writer's block; then I was banned from because I was in my senior year at high school. I was still writing though, I just had to handwrite everything before retyping them. I'll try to do better but it might be difficult as I am in college.

Again, I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

* * *

**Digital Union, Frontier!**

**Chapter 1: Reunion and…Message**

Kanbara Takuya ran to the park, excited to see his friends again. It had been a year since the adventure in the Digital World and the Chosen were still the best of friends. Since today was the day they went to the Digital World, and saved it, they decided to have a reunion, just to hang out and remember all their adventures.

Takuya checked his watch and found that he was early. He was wearing the same outfit he wore during his first trip to the Digital World. Besides the clothes he wore, he was completely different. He was hot-tempered, action-before-thought, and now was slightly hot-tempered and gave thought before action, if there wasn't immediate danger.

Takuya ran into the park just a little before they had said to meet. He found that everyone was already there, talking. Himi Tommy, the youngest of the group, was the first to spot him.

"Takuya-nii-san!" he yelled, running up to Takuya and giving him a hug. Tommy also was wearing the same outfit he wore to the Digital World, but in a larger size. When they got back to the Real World, Tommy had a growth spurt. Besides that, he wasn't scared anymore; instead he was a brave kid who would help anyone he could.

"Hey, Tommy," Takuya greeted, returning the hug, "How ya doing?"

"Good," Tommy replied. Just before he could ask Takuya something, Kouji interrupted.

"The goggle-head is here early? Now that's a first," he thought for a moment, then added "And last."

Minamoto Kouji was pretty much the same. He was still a bit of a lone wolf and didn't trust easily but he had made some friends besides the Chosen Children, and was a bit more open. He was also Takuya's best friend and rival.

"It's never a simple 'hi' from you is it?" Takuya questioned. "You never learned how to greet someone."

"Takuya, Kouji please don't start. It's too early," Zoe said putting a stop to the fight that hadn't started yet.

Orimoto Zoe was still the only girl of the group, and was the same as ever although, like Kouji, she made some friends outside the Chosen Children. While the others outfits were the same; Zoe wore light purple Capri's instead of the skirt.

"She's right, it's too early for you two to start one of your arguments and besides we came to talk about when we met," Kouichi added.

Kimura Kouichi, Kouji's older twin brother, had long since forgiven himself for trying to kill his friends and brother when he first met them in the Digital World. Out of the six of them he was the most reasonable, and could smile at anything.

"They're both right. Can you two not fight or argue for just one day?" JP asked.

Shibayama JP wasn't all fats anymore but muscle instead, having taken up swimming after returning. He still had his crush on Zoe and tried to get her to go out with him, but she always refused. He still spoke his mind but was careful to watch what he said.

"Okay, we won't fight today, right Kouji?" Takuya promised.

"Right," Kouji replied.

Just before they sat down, all their cell-phones rang. When they looked at the screen they found one message. All of them were surprised when they heard what the message said.

"DigiDestined, our world is in danger once again. Please aid us again. Four others will assist you by taking the other spirits. Worm will meet you in the Trailmon Station under the Shibuya Station at 1:15. Please help us." The message ended abruptly.

"I guess the reunion is put off," JP said, "At least until we get back."

"Yeah, we need to help Ophanimon," Zoe replied.

"We better get going then," Kouji said, glancing at his watch, "We've only got ten minutes."

"Then let's stop talking and go already!" Takuya yelled before taking off.

They were able to catch the train and made in to Shibuya Station with five minutes to spare. After getting off the train they made their way to the elevator. When they got into the elevator and the doors closed, it shot downward and crashed into the floor of the Trailmon Station. They doors opened and the Chosen got off after untangling themselves. There was nobody else there, except for them and four other people near one of the platforms…

"Nii-san?"

"Yamato? What are you doing here?"

"Taiya?"

"Shinya?"

The four turned around when they heard their names.

The tallest was Himi Yutaka, Tommy's 17-year-old brother. He looked a lot like Tommy, except the height difference, his hair was darker and his eyes were brown instead of green. He was wearing a grey shirt, brown cargo pants and had grey shoes.

Lee Yamato was one of JP's friends. He was about JP's height and also swam. His eyes were dark grey and his hair was black. He was wearing a double shirt, the under color olive green and the over color a darker brown. Like Yutaka, he wore brown cargo pants and had white tennis shoes.

Kanbara Shinya was Tommy's age and Takuya's younger brother. His nickname was 'Mini Takuya' because he did a lot of the activities Takuya did. Otherwise he looked nothing like his older brother. Where Takuya looked like their father; Shinya took after their mother with red-brown hair, pale skin and cocoa brown eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and brown pants.

Hale Taiya was one of Kouichi's friends from school. She had moved from America a few years ago and would still speak in English. She was wearing a white shirt under a teal jacket, jeans and slightly high heel black leather shoes. She also had a black bandana on but it was tied around her neck and a light blue backpack. Her eyes were a blue color, her skin a tan and her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"JP?"

"Onii-san? What are you doing here?"

"Kouichi?"

"Tommy! What the heck…"

Before Yutaka could start asking Tommy what he was doing here, a loud whistling sound was heard from the tunnel behind the platform, closest to the four. After the whistling sound stopped, out of the tunnel came Worm the Trailmon. They were all preoccupied as Takuya went up to Worm.

"Hey Worm, long time no see. Where are you going to take us?" He asked.

Worm grinned and Shinya paled, wondering why his brother wasn't running. Worm answered Takuya's question by replying, "Hello Takuya. I'm to take you and your friends to the Forest Terminal but before that I have to pick up two others. After we get to the Forest Terminal, you need to go to Lord Seraphimon's Crystal Castle. Alright?"

"Sure, just tell me that the track isn't straight up-hill anymore!"

"Sorry Takuya, it still is."

"Aw, man," the original Chosen, not including Kouichi, groaned. The five who didn't understand looked at them strangely, wondering what they were unhappy about.

"Well, are you going to get on or not? I still have a schedule to keep. Oh, and don't forget to grab on to something, it's still a rough ride," Worm told them as the doors opened.

"Well let's get on, after all, we all have to go," JP said. They all got into the middle carriage, except for Taiya, who went into the carriage behind them. Worm then called out.

"Next stop, the Digital World!"

"Nii-san, mind telling us what the hell is the Digital World and how this train can talk?" Shinya yelled as Worm left the station at high speed.

* * *

_**Kouji: We're back in the Digital World.**_

_**Kouichi: Yeah, but it looks like there's nothing wrong.**_

_**JP: You're right.**_

_**Yutaka: Why did our clothes change?**_

_**Kouji: I have no idea. This didn't happen before.**_

_**Tommy: Um, guys look over there.**_

_**Zoe: It's the Celestial Angels. Oh no, they're being attacked and we don't have our Spirits!**_

_**Takuya: Well that's not going to stop me. Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_

_**Shinya: What the hell did Nii-san turn into?**_

_**Takuya: Next time on Digital Union: Frontier! New Outfits, New Enemy and Old Friends! It's time to Spirit Evolve. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Outfits, New Enemy and Old Friends**

The Chosen had just gotten on Worm and found that the ride was indeed rough. It was rougher than their first ride to the Digital World. Then again Worm was going pretty fast. The occupants of the train were shaken before they were even in the Digital World. Right now Shinya was bombarding Takuya with questions.

"Nii-san what the hell is going on? What's this Digital World the train told you about? Look at its teeth. Wait…why does the train have teeth?"

"Shinya, calm down. Ophanimon will explain when we get to Seraphimon's Castle."

"And who the hell is Ophanimon and where is this castle?"

"He's not going to calm down anytime soon, is he Taki?"

"Argh, not the nickname again. And Shinya, watch your mouth."

"Tell me how to do that when it's below my eyes."

"I'll tell Kaa-san about all the trouble you've been getting into unless you behave."

"Fine, I'll be quiet."

Shinya was not in a good mood right now. He was stuck on a train that talked taking him who-knows-where and his brother was on it. To the others in the compartment it was the only entertainment. Kouichi looked through the doors to see Taiya alone in the compartment behind them. She was pretty calm even though she had no idea where she was going. Kouichi debated at whether he should keep her company or not. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kouji placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Kouichi, how does she know you?" he asked.

"She's a friend from school. Out of the whole school I'm her only friend," Kouichi told him.

"Why are you her only friend?" Zoe questioned.

"She just moved from America, and is a bit like Kouji."

"What do you mean 'a bit like Kouji'?" JP asked.

"She doesn't trust quickly and is quiet," Kouichi replied. "She also is very independent."

"Sounds a bit like me also," Zoe said.

"Oi, people in the train get ready for the ride!" Worm called out. After that the original Chosen scrambled to grab something solid. The other three looked at them confused.

"Trust us, you want to hold onto something," Takuya said grabbing Shinya. Before the two could grab something, there was a jerk and they were traveling up. JP was able to grab Yamato and the twins grabbed Yutaka between them. Their Spirit form appeared around each of them.

"Now reaching the Digital World!"

"Reaching? This is reaching?" Shinya screamed. After the words were out of Shinya's mouth Worm went horizontal. "Forget I asked."

"Um…why are our clothes different?" Yutaka asked.

They all looked at each other and found that Yutaka was right; their clothes were different.

Zoe was wearing light purple jeans with pink butterflies, a pink shirt with the symbol for Wind in lavender on it, and a lavender jacket was tied around her waist. Her hat had disappeared and she had purple and pink gloves on that came halfway up her fingers. Around her neck was a gold necklace with five light purple stones and four dark pink stones. In her pocket was her pink and lavender D-Tector.

Kouji had navy pants, a white shirt with the symbol of Light in light blue, and his jacket now had white stripes instead of yellow stripes. He also had gloves but they were navy blue and white. The only thing that didn't change was his bandana, which was on his head. Hanging from his belt loops was a chain with six tags on it, each tag with the symbol of Light on one side of all but one which had the symbol on both sides. In his jacket pocket was the upgraded version of his D-Tector.

Kouichi looked similar to Kouji except for the color and his shirt had the symbol of Darkness on it. He had black pants, a grey shirt, and a lighter grey jacket with black stripes. His symbol was in black and he didn't have a head covering. His gloves were also black and grey and the six tags on the chain were adorned with the symbol of Darkness on only one side. He found his black and grey D-Tector in his pants pocket.

Yamato's outfit was the same, for the most part. The only thing that had really changed was his shirt, which was now forest green and had the symbol for Wood in dark green on it, his shoes were brown, he had olive and brown colored gloves, an olive colored jacket encircled his waist and his tag symbol was for Wood. When he pulled his cell-phone out of his pants pocket; it became a brown and forest green D-Tector.

Tommy was wearing green pants, a light green shirt with the symbol of Ice in ice blue, a light green jacket with ice blue stripes and light green and green gloves. His hat had disappeared and the chain and tags with the symbol for Ice appeared. He found his green and light turquoise D-Tector in his pocket.

JP was wearing blue pants, and a yellow shirt with the symbol of Thunder in green. He also had a blue and yellow jacket, blue and yellow gloves, he had tags with the Thunder symbol and in one of the pockets he found his blue and yellow D-Tector.

Yutaka's clothes now consisted of a double-sleeved shirt that was white from the elbows down and the shirt was grey. On the front of his shirt was the symbol for Metal in a dark grey. His pants were now the same color as the symbol. His shoes were still grey. His gloves were grey and dark grey with metal over his knuckles. The tags bore the symbol for Metal on one side. When he reached into one of his pockets he found a metallic grey and silver D-Tector.

Shinya now had brown pants, a tan shirt with the symbol of Earth in a yellow-orange color. His jacket was dark brown, and his gloves were brown and tan. Hanging from his chain was six tags with the Earth symbol. Out of the jacket pocket came a brown and yellow-orange D-Tector.

Takuya was all red. His pants were dark red, his shirt red with a dark red symbol for Flames and his shoes were a dark red. His hat was also a red and his jacket a dark red with a red stripe going down each sleeve. His gloves were red as well and his goggles were not changed. Like Kouji, he had five tags that had the symbol of Fire on one side and one tag with the Fire symbol on both sides. His D-Tector was the second version he had.

"What's that?" Yamato asked, pointing out the window to a place where fire was bellowing.

"It's the Fire Terminal!" Tommy yelled excitedly. "That must mean that Bokomon and Neemon are coming with us!"

"You're right, Tommy. It'll be good to see them again," Zoe said.

"Hey guys?"

"What Kouji?" JP asked.

"Didn't you notice that we don't have our Spirits?" Kouji asked, showing them a blank screen on his D-Tector.

"What?" Takuya yelled, checking his D-Tector screen. Finding it blank he bit his lip to keep from swearing. Kouichi didn't even try to stop himself.

"(Censored)!" All of the original Chosen's mouths dropped open after Kouichi swore. He looked at all of them and asked, "What? Can't I voice my opinions?"

"Yes, you can voice your opinion but I didn't know that you, one of the nicest people on earth, could swear like that."

"When was I known as one of the 'nicest' people on earth?"

"…After we first met you."

"…"

"We can't defend ourselves; that will be a problem if we're attacked. Everyone try to stay out of trouble. Especially you, Shinya," Takuya said. He was feeling more pressure now than any other time he had been in the Digital World. Now Shinya was a Chosen one and currently he was full of mischief. He picked fights almost everyday. And if he was cocky enough to pick a fight with a digimon…he might get killed. "I need to be alone right now. So don't try to talk to me," Takuya said going to the compartment in front of them.

Shinya glared at the door, then growled "Who died and made him the boss?"

"He was the leader when we first came here," Tommy answered. Before Kouji had interrupted him, Tommy was going to ask Takuya why Shinya was acting this way. After their first adventure, Takuya had introduced Tommy to Shinya and they became friends. Then Shinya became hot-tempered and interested in fights.

"Hey, Tommy?"

"Yeah, Nii-san?"

"Who are those two that you mentioned earlier? Boe-koe-mon and Nae-mon?" Yutaka asked.

Tommy grinned and answered, "Bokomon is the Keeper of the Book and Neemon…well he calls himself the Keeper of his Pants."

JP looked around the compartment and asked, "Where's Kouichi?"

* * *

Kouichi was outside Taiya's compartment debating to go in or not. _'Should I go in or not? I mean, I am her best and only friend but I also know that she's not a people person.'_

While he was debating with himself the door opened and a voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"If you want to come in, you can Kouichi. I wouldn't mind the company if that's why you're hesitating."

He then saw Taiya in the doorway looking amused. Her clothes were also different. She still had on her shoes, her blue jeans and her teal jacket. Her shirt was now a light blue T-shirt. Over her heart was the symbol for Water in teal. The bandana was now blue and on her head. Her hands had gloves that came halfway up her fingers, a teal and dark blue coloring. With the bandana on her head Kouichi could see a necklace around her neck. The necklace was silver with five light blue stones and four dark blue stones. Earrings had appeared in her ears. The earrings were silver set with light blue stones. Her backpack was on one of the seats.

"Thank you, Taiya," he said as he came into the compartment. "So, why are you back here instead of up there, meeting everyone else on the train to the Digital World?"

"You know perfectly well why."

"You're right, but why not come out now and meet everyone?"

"I will if I know a bit about who's who and what they're like," Taiya answered.

"I'll tell you about them," Kouichi said.

"Alright."

* * *

"Kouichi has been gone for twenty minutes and why are we not at the Fire Terminal yet?" Kouji said as he checked his watch. The others were telling the new Chosen about what the Digital World and what digimon were. Takuya was still in the front compartment and Zoe was getting worried. The door at the back of the compartment opened and they turned to see Kouichi.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kouji asked.

"I was just seeing if Taiya would come and join us," he answered.

"And who's Taiya…Kouichi, right?" Yutaka asked still a bit confuse about the differences between Kouji and Kouichi, even after Tommy told him the differences between them.

"Yeah, I'm Kouichi and Taiya is the girl from the platform, besides Zoe."

Kouichi then came in followed by a girl in many colors of blue.

"Guys, this is Taiya Hale. Taiya that's Kouji, my twin; Tommy, the youngest of the group…" he went on pointing to each person as he said their name, until he found that Takuya wasn't present.

"Hey, where's Takuya?"

"Up front, he doesn't want to be disturbed though," Yamato told him. Kouichi nodded. Worm then jerked to a stop.

"Fire Terminal! Five minute break then we're off to the Forest Terminal!"

They all got off Worm and Zoe immediately spotted some old friends.

"Bokomon, Neemon it's good to see you two again," she said enveloping the two digimon in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you too, Zoe," the white digimon gasped.

"Hello," the orange digimon said in a dense voice.

Zoe then let them go and the white digimon spotted the newcomers. "And who else, besides who we know, is here?"

"The tallest one that's in mostly grey is Tommy's older brother, Yutaka. The guy next to JP is his friend, Yamato. The Mini Takuya is Takuya's younger brother, Shinya."

"Don't call me Mini Takuya," Shinya growled. Kouichi looked at Kouji for an explanation, but only got a look that said 'Tell you later'.

"And that girl standing next to Kouichi is Taiya," Zoe finished introducing everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Bokomon, Keeper of the Book," the white digimon said. He looked a bit like a monkey and had a pink belt on, which the new Chosen found odd.

"And I'm Neemon, Keeper of my Pants," the orange digimon said. He looked like a rabbit in red pants.

"Well, we've met everybody, but where's Takuya?" Bokomon asked. Kouji pointed to the compartment that Takuya had gone into. Neemon blinked and asked,

"Why doesn't he come say hello?"

"Bakamon! People need space!"

"I'm not Bakamon, I'm Neemon." After that Bokomon reached over and grabbed Neemon's waistband, pulled and let go, causing the waistband to snap Neemon and make him dance around in pain. The four new Chosen sweat dropped. Yamato then went up to JP.

"Do they do this often?"

"Yeah, you'll get use to it."

"Hey everyone! Break time is nearly up! You better get back in after all we have a schedule to keep!" Worm called.

"Ok Worm. Hey Bokomon, you wouldn't know why Ophanimon called us, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't know why. We'll probably find out when we get to the Forest Terminal and meet with Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon."

A minute later they were back on Worm on the way to the Forest Terminal. Takuya was still up in front and the door was locked.

"What the hell is he doing up there?" Shinya asked out loud. JP glared at him, disliking him and getting more annoyed with him every minute.

"You have no idea what your brother did when he was first here. You have some guts to insult him and if he just ignores you when you do, I won't and I'm not going to stand let you." The two then started a glaring contest. Tommy watched Shinya worriedly. He really wanted to know why Shinya was acting this way and how to make him his old self. Just then, Worm suddenly stopped and cried,

"Attack alert! Attack alert!"

Everyone looked out the windows and saw that they were in the Forest Kingdom. They also saw that there indeed was a battle going on in front of them. They then saw three figures that the original Chosen recognized.

"Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon!" they cried as they got off Worm. They didn't see Takuya anywhere.

"Where is Takuya?" Zoe asked before she saw a fourth figure rise from the smoke.

"Well Celestial Angels is that your best? Seems pretty pathetic even with your power as great as they are. Bow down to me, if you wish to be spared," the mysterious digimon told them. They couldn't see who he was because a dark black cloak covered him.

Ophanimon didn't even consider a way to save her life; instead she yelled, "I will never bow down to you…Daemon!" After that, she and the other Celestial Angels launched their strongest attacks at Daemon, ripping off his cloak in the process. However, Daemon came out without a scratch from any of the attacks.

"What did I tell you? Your powers are pretty pathetic. Especially when they are compared to mine. Flame Inferno!"

Daemon unleashed his attack on the three Angels and knocked all but Ophanimon down. He then began to prepare another attack when a rock hit him between the eyes.

"Who dares to attack the Great Demon Lord?" he bellowed.

"You're a 'Great Demon Lord'? More likely you're full of hot-air." Daemon narrowed his eyes and began to search for his prey.

"Up here, you baka." They all looked up and saw Takuya in one of the trees. While Daemon was distracted, Ophanimon and the Chosen took the chance to check Seraphimon and Cherubimon.

"Seraphimon, Cherubimon! Are you guys ok?"

"Thank goodness you have arrived!" cried Ophanimon. Kouichi looked up to see Takuya throwing bench planks that had been torn away from the frame, rocks, and tree branches at Daemon.

"You dare mock me, you insolent brat?"

"Yeah, I do dare mock you. I wouldn't be surprised if you were mistaken for an over-grown Phantomon that kept losing his scythe and crystal. Because that's what you look like."

"You have such insolence. I will make you bow down and beg me for mercy."

"That'll happen at the end of time. Besides I want to know who died and made you king of the Digital World when the rulers are still alive!"

"Insult and mock me all you want; it will just make me less merciful on you."

"You're the one that needs to beg for mercy because Mother Earth hates you so much that you'd have to kiss the ground to make her happy."

"Let's see about that! Flame Inferno!" Takuya jumped and took out a pole that he had taken from Worm's compartment. He then hit Daemon on the head with it and landed on his feet. Then he asked,

"So do you believe me now?"

"You will pay for that!"

"How in the world does Takuya stay so calm?" Yutaka gaped, watching as Takuya dodged another attack and kicked a rock at Daemon, who cursed loudly.

"We have no idea. Ophanimon do you have our Spirits?"

"No, each of them are protecting a different area."

"Then, we can't do…anything?"

"Takuya!" Yutaka yelled as Daemon's attack finally found its mark.

"Now you know what happens to those who mock me!"

"What, you tickle them to death?"

"What?"

Everyone gasped in surprised as Takuya walked out of the flames, without a singe. He then pointed the pole at Daemon.

"Want to know why the flames don't burn me?"

"How can this be possible? My Flame Inferno is the hottest flames in Hell!"

"It's possible because I am the Warrior of Fire!"

With that, Agunimon burst froth from the trees and punched Daemon in the guts. Daemon began to curse when he saw the Human Warrior of Fire. Agunimon then turned to Takuya.

"Are you ready to battle with me again, Takuya?"

"Why do you think I'm here for if I wasn't ready to battle again? Do you think I'm here to sight-see?" Agunimon chuckled at Takuya's answer.

"No. Now let's show this 'Demon Lord' what we can do!" After Agunimon said that he changed into his armor mode and was scanned into Takuya's D-Tector. Takuya grinned as the symbol of Fire appeared on the screen.

"It is time, once again."

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

The outline of Agunimon's armor form drew itself onto the screen of the D-Tector. Takuya then put his left hand out in front of him watching as the ring of Fractal-Code appeared around his hand. Crossing then uncrossing his hands three times, he scanned the code after the third uncrossing, while he yelled, "Execute!"

After he scanned the code he roared "Spirit Evolution!" With that, his clothes were ripped off by strong forces. Agunimon's armor appeared behind him and burst into flame.

Agunimon's armor began to appear around Takuya before it fused on his body. He then turned around the fire that hid his eyes disappearing to reveal sky blue eyes instead of red-brown. Jumping down onto a platform, he gave two fiery punches and yelled out his name, completing his Spirit Evolution.

"Agunimon!"

Agunimon stood tall, waiting for Daemon to react. Shinya had his mouth open in shock and disbelief; Yutaka rubbed his eyes to see if this was a mirage. Yamato had a look that said 'Too cool' while Taiya just blinked. The ones who had seen this before began to cheer Takuya on.

"Daemon, you want to make the Digital World yours. But as long as I still have a breath in my body you will never succeed! Pyro Tornado!"

The Chosen and digimon cheered as a tornado of fire engulfed Daemon. Daemon then rose high into the air, his cloak a little singed.

He then snarled, "You got it easy today…no matter I will send my minions to destroy you, I promise!" He disappeared in a flash and Takuya de-evolved. The rest of the Chosen ran up and began to congratulate him. When Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon came up; Takuya looked at them and said,

"You owe us an explanation."

_**

* * *

Zoe: Now we can get our explanation.**_

_**Yamato: Are we going to get Spirits like Takuya?**_

_**Yutaka: We'd better. I want to help save this place.**_

_**Kouichi: Look out! We're being attacked by the SkullSatanmon brothers!**_

_**Kouji: I'll help Takuya! Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_

_**Yutaka: They need my help but what can I do? Wait…what's this power I feel? My Spirit! Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_

_**Takuya: Next time on Digital Union: Frontier! Lobomon's Return and Sir Mercurymon Joins! It's time to Spirit Evolve!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lobomon's Return and Sir Mercurymon Joins**

After Takuya had said that the Celestial Angel owed them an explanation, the Angels led them to Seraphimon's Castle, which was rebuilding itself. When they entered the gates Zoe, once again, spotted an old friend.

"Sorcermon!"

Seraphimon chuckled and said "There will be time to catch up later. Right now we must bring you up to date on why we called you here." They then led the Chosen to the room where Seraphimon was when he had been revived then scanned. There were crystal chairs and everyone took a chair.

"We must first thank you for returning to the Digital World and for saving us before we were scanned," Ophanimon started. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Could you just tell us what's going on?" Shinya asked impatiently. After that Takuya's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Shinya by the nape of his neck, asked the Guardians if they could excused for a moment and, upon receiving permission from Ophanimon, dragged Shinya to the wall furthest away. He then began to hound on Shinya about being rude and promised that if he didn't behave that their parents would know about Shinya's fights. After that Shinya glared at his brother venomously but kept quiet.

When they came back, Takuya asked, "Can you please tell us what Daemon wants?" Cherubimon glanced at each of the Kanbara brothers, trying to figure out why they were so unfriendly to each other. Ophanimon replied to Takuya's question.

"Daemon wants to take over the Digital World. But just not our world. He wants all the worlds, yours included."

"WHAT?"

"You mean he's just like Lucemon?" Zoe asked.

"Yes."

"Um…how can he do that and who is Lucemon…er…" Yutaka asked confused on who this other digimon was and the three Angels. Cherubimon replied.

"Lucemon was the enemy that the six that came here before fought. And we have been rude to not introduce ourselves. I am Cherubimon, Guardian of Knowledge and Lore. The female digimon is Lady Ophanimon, the Protector of Life and Love, and the other digimon is the lord of this castle and the Upholder of Law and Order, Seraphimon." Yutaka sighed after that.

"As to the first part of your question, we are not sure. But we do know that there is a way into the Human World, after all, Lucemon nearly succeed," Seraphimon said.

"How many worlds are there or do you know?" It was Taiya who had spoken and that surprised Kouichi because she usually answered questions only.

"We are not sure but we know that there are more than just our world and your world."

"Can you please tell us how we are involved in this?" Yamato asked.

Ophanimon answered, "The original six will get their Spirits back, Human and Beast. You four will claim the four unclaimed Spirits and be wary of the Beast Spirit for you must tame it. However as you saw you will have to find them or they you."

"And you must learn a new evolution technique, it is called Union Evolution." Cherubimon added.

"But Takuya and I already know how to do that."

"No, you know a form of it but that is just one form. You see each of the spirits can be fused with the opposite form of a different element. Say that the Human Warrior of Wind was traded with the Human Spirit of Water. The Human and Beast Spirit would fuse and you would get two different evolution forms. If the Beast Spirits are traded you get the same forms, but they are controlled by the other person. It is sort of like Fusion Evolution, but with a different Spirit. However, only certain element combinations can fuse. There are five combinations. From what I know, family members, both girls, and best friends will be able to Union Evolve."

Suddenly, Takuya's D-Tector began to beep and when he got it out a map appeared.

"There's some trouble 5 kilometers north from here. I'll go see what it is you, guys can follow." They all nodded except for Shinya. Takuya then ran out and the others followed.

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

The outline of Agunimon's armor form drew itself on to the screen of the D-Tector. Takuya then put his left hand out in front of him watching as the ring of Fractal-Code appeared around his hand. Crossing then uncrossing his hands three times, he scanned the code after the third uncrossing, while he yelled, "Execute!"

After he scanned the code he roared "Spirit Evolution!" With that, his clothes were ripped off by strong forces. Agunimon's armor appeared behind him and burst into flame.

Agunimon's armor began to appear around Takuya before it fused on his body. He then turned around the fire that hid his eyes disappearing to reveal sky blue eyes instead of red-brown. Jumping down onto a platform he gave two fiery punches and yelled out his name, completing the Spirit Evolution.

"Agunimon!"

Agunimon then ran toward the cause of the trouble, but not before Kouji grabbed on. Kouji smirked.

"You are not leaving me behind. You're defiantly going to need help." Agunimon grinned back. When they saw who was causing the trouble, Kouji gasped.

"It's the SkullSatanmon brothers!"

_**

* * *

Digimon Status:**_

_Name: __**SkullSatanmon**_

_Attribute:__** Virus**_

_Level: __**Ultimate**_

_Type: __**Undead**_

_Attacks: __**Nail Bone, Skull Hammer**_

_Kouji: __**This is not good! Takuya and I nearly were beaten when we were MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon. He defiantly won't be able to beat them in his Human Spirit form.**_

* * *

"Now, we'll beat you this time. Nail Bone!" the lead brother attacked. Agunimon dodged and flung Kouji to what he hoped was a safe spot before the other two brothers attacked.

"Skull Hammer!" Agunimon was repeatedly hammered by the brothers. Kouji watched in horror as Agunimon was beaten.

'_Damn! Where are you Lobomon or KendoGarurumon? I need to help him! He's my best friend and our leader! I can't let him die!'_

By then the others had caught up to them and watched in horror as Takuya was beaten some more before he managed to throw them off by using 'Pyro Tornado'.

"Takuya!" Zoe screamed as one of the brothers hit him with a 'Nail Bone'.

'_Come one where are you two? I need to save my friend! I need to protect them!'_

Kouji gasped as the brother that had attacked Takuya aimed another attack, not at Takuya but at Zoe. The others were yelling for her to run but she was scared stiff. The attack was fired and there was impact. Everyone stared in horror at what they saw.

Zoe opened her eyes, wondering why the attack didn't hit her. She gasped when she saw why she wasn't hit. Agunimon was in front of her his face holding a look of pain caused by the attack which he had jumped in front of. He then de-evolved and landed on Zoe.

She then cradled him, her eyes full of tears. "Takuya, are you okay? Are you hurt too badly?" Takuya hugged her in a protective manner as the SkullSatanmon brothers advanced toward them. He then made to stand up and face the Virus digimon. By then, Kouji couldn't take it anymore. He was going to fight without his Spirit, after all, Takuya had just gotten pounded yet he was still going to stand and fight. Grabbing a tree branch, he leaped up and began to smack the brother's heads. He landed in front of Takuya and Zoe and got into a battle position. Takuya was still trying to get up and when Zoe put her hands lightly on his shoulders, he grimaced in pain. Yutaka ran across the ground, picked up some rocks and began to pelt them at the SkullSatanmon brothers.

Between the two of them, they gave Takuya enough time to recover enough to fight. He was about to Spirit Evolve when Zoe stopped him.

"Don't! You're too injured!" Takuya just looked into her eyes and gently pried her off before Spirit Evolving.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon kicked the lead brother in the chest sending him flying into his brothers. Agunimon dropped to one knee with a groan, still in pain. Kouji then felt the familiar power and smirked. He took a battle stance in front of Agunimon.

"Fool! You can't do anything to protect your friend without your Spirit!"

"Who said that I don't have my Spirit?" After those words left Kouji's mouth Lobomon burst from the trees and used his kendo sticks to make the SkullSatanmon brothers fly. Lobomon then looked at Kouji. No words were spoken as Lobomon became his armor form and was absorbed into Kouji's D-Tector. The symbol of Light appeared on the screen.

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

Lobomon's armor form drew itself on the screen. Kouji cross his arms, right over left, and watched as the ring of Fractal-Code appeared on his left hand. Uncrossing his arms he began to scan the code in front of him before raising them above his head.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" After scanning the data, his right hand dropped to his side. His left hand dropped after and when in dropped his clothes were ripped off. Lobomon's armor appeared behind him and then gave off three bright flashes of light.

The armor began to appear around him and then compressed onto him. His eyes were filled with light for a moment before it disappeared to reveal crimson red eyes in place of navy blue. Jumping down, he landed on the platform, slashed with his sabers before sheathing them, and stood up firing his laser once, completing the evolution.

"Lobomon!"

The SkullSatanmon brothers claimed they still had the upper hand but they didn't look so sure. Lobomon went over to Agunimon and helped him stand.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy."

"You look more like hell."

"Let's just finish them and talk about how I look like later."

Lobomon nodded and attacked one of the brothers, engaging in a fierce battle. Agunimon tried to take on the other two but was barely holding out. Yutaka clenched his fists, wishing he could do more.

'_They are having trouble fighting them, especially Takuya, and I can't do much of anything! I wish I had my Spirit, then I could help.'_

Both Lobomon and Agunimon were forced back by the brothers. Lobomon then used his only long range attack on the Virus digimon.

"Howling Laser!" It slowed them down a little but they still kept coming. Yutaka and the others were feeling pretty helpless and yelled for the two to retreat. Suddenly Yutaka's D-Tector went crazy. One of the brothers aimed an attack at Yutaka but before he could release it, something hit him. When they looked where the attack had come from, they saw the Human Warrior of Metal, Mercurymon.

Mercurymon then looked at Yutaka and said "Thou shalt now be able to help thine friends, if thou chooses to don me." Yutaka nodded and Mercurymon became his armor form. Yutaka held out his D-Tector and Mercurymon was sucked in. The symbol of Metal appeared on the screen and Yutaka began to Spirit Evolve for the first time

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

Mercurymon's armor form drew itself on the screen. Yutaka then crossed his arms, left over right, and watched as the ring of Fractal-Code appeared on his left hand. Uncrossing and re-crossing his arms twice, he began to scan the code after the second uncrossing.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" After scanning the data, his clothes were ripped off. Mercurymon's armor appeared behind him and changed form before it looked like light was being reflected.

The armor began to appear around him and then compressed onto him. Jumping down, he landed on the platform, and held up one of his shields before changing it to the other, completing the evolution.

"Mercurymon!"

All the original Chosen and the digimon stared at Mercurymon. He looked different than before. Gone were the jester-like shoes, the scrawny arms, legs and body, as well as the pointed shaped head. Instead he looked like a medieval English knight with his face hidden by his visor. On each of his arms was a circular shield.

The SkullSatanmon brothers didn't seem to think that Mercurymon was a threat. "That's your help? A human looking tin can! We'll make him scrap metal!"

"Well, allow me the pleasure of showing thou what this 'tin can' can do." Mercurymon said. Running up to the SkullSatanmon brothers, he attacked.

"Shield Blade!" He called out, hitting the brothers with the edge of his shields. When the brothers used their 'Nail Bone' attack on Mercurymon, he held up his right shield and yelled, "Dark Reflection!" and changed shields, sending the brothers attacks back at them. After being hit by their own attack their Fractal-Code appeared.

"Evil beings. Let thy mirror remove thou's evil and purify thou! Fractal-Code! Digitize!" After scanning the data, Mercurymon de-evolved to Yutaka and fell to his knees panting. Agunimon and Lobomon also de-evolved and went up to Yutaka, the other Chosen already there.

When he had caught his breath back, Yutaka asked, "What the hell did I just do?"

Tommy answered him, "You Spirit evolved, Nii-san. But you looked different than what Mercurymon should have looked liked. You looked more like a knight than what you saw Mercurymon at first."

"I guess this just proves that Onii-san is weak," Shinya commented. JP narrowed his eyes and Kouji frowned. Takuya had been weakened from fighting Daemon and he still fought in spite of that. Shinya was getting on Kouji's nerves because he was being disrespectful, rude and un-co-operative.

Takuya didn't seem to hear the comment, but he didn't look to good, especially after he took the attack meant for Zoe. He was bruised all over and had a lot of scratches but he ignored them. However, when he took a step he groaned in pain and fell heavily to the ground. Zoe shrieked.

"Takuya!"

_**

* * *

Zoe: This is terrible! Takuya's injured and it's my fault!**_

_**Taiya: It's not your fault; you didn't ask to be attacked.**_

_**Kouichi: We still need to find our Spirits.**_

_**Yutaka: You're right, but first we need to get to a town so that Takuya can be treated.**_

_**Kouji: Right.**_

_**Tommy: Look out! It's Antiramon!**_

_**Zoe: I won't let anyone else get hurt! Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_

_**Takuya: Next time on Digital Union: Frontier! Kick It Back Up, Kazemon! It's time to Spirit Evolve!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kick It Back Up, Kazemon**

"Should we take him back to Seraphimon's castle?"

"No, it's too far, it's getting dark and Yutaka and Kouji are exhausted."

"We'd better make camp here. Tommy, can you, Shinya, Bokomon and Neemon look for some firewood, meat apples and water? Yamato, help me move Takuya. Kouichi, Taiya, and Zoe get some leaves to make a cushion for Takuya. Kouji, Yutaka, you two just rest, you look like you're going to collapse," JP rapped out and grabbed a hold of Takuya's upper body. He sensed that he was getting looks and yelled.

"Stop looking at me like that and do your jobs! Or do you want his wounds to get infected?" Yamato then hurried over to Takuya and got a hold of Takuya's lower body, helping JP move the unconscious leader to a safe spot. Tommy and his group had scuttled off to find everything they were assigned to look for. Kouichi, Taiya and Zoe began to pick leaves for the cushion as did Yutaka and Kouji, to JP's dismay.

"Hey, take a rest you two." Yutaka shook his head as he continued to gather leaves while Kouji ignored JP and helped Kouichi. JP muttered something about stubbornness but didn't say anything on the matter. Soon the 'bed' was done and Yamato and JP gently put Takuya on it. Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon and Shinya came out of the woods, their arms full of wood and apples.

"We found a stream near the meat apple tree," Tommy said as he deposited his load.

"Good, go back and get some water," JP instructed. "Bokomon, you and Neemon get the apples ready to cook."

"JP, how are Tommy and Shinya going to carry the water? We used Tommy's over-sized hat last time and it disappeared," Kouji pointed out.

"Why not use this?" Zoe asked holding up a bowl shaped leaf.

"Good idea, Z."

Tommy and Shinya each got a leaf and dashed back to the stream. JP then clapped his hands together.

"Well, let's get a fire going. No Kouji, you rest. Yamato, Kouichi and me will start it."

After five minutes of trying to get a fire going, their attempts were still futile as the ember died before they could coax it to a small flame. The three didn't notice as Taiya walked up to them, knelt down to the pile of firewood waiting to be lit and pulled out two things. In a few seconds she got the leaves and twigs to catch fire. By the time the three boys noticed that there was a fire going, Taiya had gone over to the tree where she had left her backpack.

"Who started the fire?" Yamato asked.

"Taiya," Kouji said, "but I don't know how she did it."

Tommy and Shinya appeared then, bringing the two now full leaves into camp. Everyone grabbed a couple sticks of meat apples and poked them into the ground near the fire to cook. They all stayed near the fire, partly for warmth and partly to make sure their apples didn't burn. Zoe sat next to Takuya, cleaning and bandaging his wounds with some cloths JP provided.

Soon the apples were done and, at JP, Kouichi and Tommy's urgings, the new Chosen tried their apple. Yamato bit into his apple and wondered how the 'apple' tasted like chicken. JP commented on fried chicken, Tommy found his to be beefsteak and Kouji got deer.

Zoe didn't eat; instead she was tending Takuya's wounds. She gently moved his bangs to see a bleeding cut on his forehead. She quickly grabbed a cloth and applied pressure to the area. When the bleeding had stopped, she carefully bandaged it. After she had bandaged the wound, Zoe noticed Taiya sitting next to her.

"Take a break and eat. I'll tend him while you eat," she said to Zoe. When Zoe hesitated Taiya added, "You can watch if you want. But you still need to eat."

Zoe nodded and got some of the cooked apples. She then watched as Taiya carefully cleaned and bandaged Takuya's injuries. At one point, she paused after she cleaned the blood away; looking at the brunet as if he had said something. The moment past and she bandaged the rest of the injuries.

"Thanks, Taiya," Zoe said.

"No problem."

Both girls looked over to the others, watching as JP taped Bokomon's mouth with tape that came from who-knows-where. Yamato went over to help JP and everyone was laughing except for Neemon, who was oblivious to everything around him. Yutaka, then Kouji stifled a yawn and JP paused in torturing Bokomon.

"Go to sleep you two. You need your strength since you're the only ones who can Spirit Evolve." Both of them nodded and walked off to their sleeping area. Taiya then stood up, walked over to where she had left her backpack and sat down. Kouichi walked over to her shortly after, sat down and began to talk to her. Zoe smiled and looked back to Takuya, her smile fading. She then began to play with his bangs.

Soon only she and JP were awake. JP had volunteered to take the first watch shift. Yamato was close by, having offered to take the second shift. JP looked at Zoe.

"Get some sleep, Z. We can watch him," he whispered. Zoe shook her head and looked around at the group. Tommy was sleeping next to Yutaka, obviously worried about his brother. Shinya, on the other hand, didn't seem at all worried about Takuya and slept as far away from his brother as possible. Kouichi slept near Taiya. Bokomon and Neemon each found a tree branch to sleep on. Zoe smiled at the sight of a bigger group and prayed that Shinya would behave…however, the gods begged to differ.

* * *

"Shinya, why did you eat the rest of the meat apples?" JP yelled at the 13-year-old.

"I was hungry. What is the big deal about that?" Shinya retorted.

"The big deal is that there are other people!"

"So?"

"You need to think about others too!"

That was Zoe's alarm clock that morning. Tommy and Yamato were trying to calm down their friends to no avail, Kouichi was walking up to help Tommy and Yamato, and…Yutaka, Taiya and Kouji? The three were not in sight. She looked over to Takuya, who was still unconscious. Removing the old bandages, Zoe replaced them with new ones. Takuya seemed paler than before. After Zoe had changed the bandages, Lobomon, Mercurymon and Taiya came back.

"Where were you three?" Zoe asked, everyone else either watching or trying to stop the argument. Taiya ignored the question and walked over to the argument. After everyone got out of the way, she got a leaf full of water and poured it over JP and Shinya, successfully stopping the fight.

"Will you two be quiet? You're giving me a headache and we're supposed to be a team. You're doing a real good job of it," Taiya told them before they could yell at her. Lobomon and Mercurymon then neatly dropped their loads, which turned out to be meat apples. The two then de-evolved.

"She's right. You're getting on my nerves as well," Kouji agreed before yawning. Kouichi looked at the two.

"Didn't you get any sleep?"

"My guess is we slept for two or three hours. Yamato was too tired to notice us leave," Yutaka answered.

"You should have rested! You need energy to Spirit Evolve later!"

"We aren't worried about ourselves; we're more worried about Takuya."

Everyone sat by the fire Taiya had relit and cooked their apples, except for Shinya because JP wouldn't let eat any because he had eaten enough on his watch. Kouichi was talking to Taiya and Tommy watched his brother worriedly.

"Are you sure you're ok Nii-san?" Yutaka gave a small grin and nodded before yawning again. Yamato changed the subject.

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"Found some Bakemon trying to sneak up on us and scanned them before they could attack."

"From what they were talking about, Daemon wants us out of the way so that he can create a digimon that can open gates to take him to different worlds."

"Create? Bokomon, is that possible?" Zoe asked the Keeper of the Book. Bokomon pulled out the Book and looked.

"Not that the Book tells of. If this is correct, then they must have gotten it mixed up. He must want to revive Dimensiomon."

"Who is Dimensiomon?"

"Let me see…I don't know. There is hardly any information. Actually, there isn't anything except for what we already heard. Maybe I can update the Book when we get to Bookin Town…"

"Bookin Town? Why didn't you go there when we first came here?"

"I couldn't. Don't you remember the state of the Digital World when you first came here Tommy? It was being scanned and most the land was gone. Bookin Town had been scanned before you all came."

"That explains it. So, sub-leader, when do we leave?" JP asked looking at Kouji. Kouji blinked and stuttered as everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"Well, you and Taki were always fighting for the leaders spot and since Taki's unconscious it's only natural that you lead."

"Fine, but stop staring at me!"

"One question, who's going to carry Takuya? After all, he won't be able to walk," Taiya pointed out.

Everyone looked at each other. Good question and point. After debating it, they decided that JP, Yamato and Kouichi would each carry Takuya on the way to Bookin Town. When they started out, Takuya on JP's back, they met up with some digimon that the original Chosen had helped before. Shinya muttered under his breath and gave JP death glares, which were ignored.

After a little bit, Takuya was transferred to Yamato. Zoe kept behind the carrier to check on Takuya often. The day was calm until it was interrupted by a controlled digimon.

A large humanoid-rabbit digimon jumped in front of the Chosen, growling and snarling dangerously. Neemon began to scream his head off and everyone else was in shock about the large digimon.

_**

* * *

Digimon Status:**_

_Name: __**Antiramon**_

_Attribute: __**Vaccine**_

_Level: __**Ultimate**_

_Type: __**Holy Beast**_

_Attacks:__** Ashipatoravana, Treasure Axe**_

_Neemon:__** Ahh! It's Cherubimon's ultimate stage, Antiramon! Antiramon is usually kind and won't attack unless there is no choice, but this one looks like Cherubimon when he was controlled by Lucemon! Watch out for Antiramon's Treasure Axe and Ashipatoravana, there deadly!**_

* * *

"Everyone stay back! Let's go Yutaka!" Kouji yelled, pulling out his D-Tector as Yutaka did the same. Both then began to Spirit Evolve.

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

Lobomon's armor form drew itself onto Kouji's D-Tector as Mercurymon's armor form drew itself onto Yutaka's D-Tector. Kouji crossed his arms, right over left, and watched as a ring of Fractal-Code appeared around his left hand while Yutaka then crossed his arms, left over right, and watched as the ring of Fractal-Code appeared on his left hand. Uncrossing his arms, Kouji began to scan the code in front of him before raising his hands over his head and Yutaka uncrossed and re-crossed his arms twice, he began to scan the code after the second uncrossing.

"Execute!" they yelled in unison.

"Spirit Evolution!" After scanning the data, Kouji's right hand dropped to his side. His left hand dropped a second later and, when it dropped, his clothes were ripped off. Lobomon's armor appeared behind him and then gave off three bright flashes of light. After Yutaka scanned the data, his clothes were ripped off. Mercurymon's armor appeared behind him, in the second form, and looked like light was being reflected.

The armor began to appear around Kouji and then compressed onto him. His eyes were filled with light for a moment before it disappeared to reveal crimson red eyes in place of navy blue. Jumping down, he landed on the platform, slashed with his sabers before sheathing them, and stood up firing his laser once, completing the evolution.

"Lobomon!"

The armor began to appear around him and then compressed onto him. Jumping down, he landed on the platform, and held up one of his shields before changing it to the other, completing the evolution.

"Mercurymon!"

Both Mercurymon and Lobomon got ready to fight as Antiramon snarled. Antiramon glanced at each Warrior before attacking Lobomon.

As Antiramon attacked using 'Treasure Axe', Lobomon unsheathed his sabers and blocked the attack. He then looked over to Mercurymon.

"Get everyone out of here! I'll keep the over-grown rabbit busy!" Mercurymon nodded and began to get the others past the battle. Top priority was the injured and unconscious Takuya, with Yamato with him. The next group was JP, Tommy and Shinya, the younger Kanbara in a headlock, complements of JP. As Mercurymon came back for the next group, Lobomon began to get into trouble.

Antiramon hit him with 'Ashipatoravana' and Lobomon was sent flying and slammed into a tree. After that, he de-evolved into Kouji and slumped to the ground. Kouichi noticed and alerted Mercurymon.

"Mercurymon, Kouji needs help!" Mercurymon cursed and ran over to stand in front of Kouji. Antiramon then attacked with 'Ashipatoravana'.

"Dark Reflection!" After being hit by its own attack, instead of having its Fractal-Code appear, it glared at Mercurymon who sweat dropped.

"Shit! I made it pissed!"

"Mercurymon, look at Antiramon's arm! There's something on its arm!" Kouichi yelled pointing to a dark band on Antiramon's right arm. Mercurymon nodded and attacked, aiming for Antiramon's arm to no success. Kouichi led everyone else into the bushes in hopes of being safe, but at that moment, Mercurymon was sent soaring into a tree trunk causing it to split in half because of impact. He then de-evolved to Yutaka, beaten and unconscious. After that, Kouichi jumped up and put his baseball skills to the test by pelting as many rocks at Antiramon.

'_I have to help them! Kouji and Yutaka are tired and injured…and Takuya is still unconscious and injured! Kazemon, please help me protect everybody!'_

A breeze began to stir in the trees as Zoe felt a familiar presence come with the breeze. She concentrated on the power being sent to her as Antiramon shifted its sight away from Kouichi to Zoe. Taiya ran over to Kouji, who had regained his feet but was leaning against the tree listening to the breeze, to move him away from Antiramon. Bokomon and Neemon found a hollow tree and hid inside it.

Antiramon was blown into the air and Kazemon flew over to the flying rabbit digimon. When se was close enough, Kazemon kicked Antiramon, so that it hit a tree. Kazemon then landed and faced Zoe.

"Zoe. Will you fight with me once again?" Zoe nodded as she pulled out her D-Tector. Kazemon smiled as she changed into her armor form and entered Zoe's D-Tector. Zoe smiled as the symbol of Wind appeared on the screen.

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

Kazemon's armor form drew itself on the screen. Zoe then spun once and held her left hand out, the palm facing inwards, watching as the ring of Fractal-Code appeared around her left hand. Turning so that she was facing her left side, she crossed her hands twice, turned a quarter to the right, and began to scan the code.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" After scanning the code, her clothes were ripped off. Kazemon's armor appeared behind her. The wings of the armor then created a small tornado.

The armor began to appear around her before it fused with her body. After fusing, she dropped down to her platform, spun five times, kicked once and flipped one of her bangs, completing her evolution.

"Kazemon!"

Antiramon snarled at the butterfly warrior. Kazemon glared at the offending rabbit. JP and the rest had run back to where the others had been left when they were hurried away. When Tommy saw his brother all beaten up, he ran over in worry. Kouji and Taiya were nowhere in sight.

Kazemon didn't let Antiramon get the chance to attack. In a flash, she was on her hands and her legs were in a split.

"Tempest Twist!" she yelled, spinning around and kicking Antiramon many times before flipping upright. Putting her hands up in front of her, a small pink tornado formed on each of her finger tips.

"Hurricane Wave!" Bringing her hands down, the wind hit and destroyed the band and Antiramon howled.

"The ring was its energy! But it's been corrupted so you still need to scan it!" Bokomon yelled. Kazemon nodded and prepared another attack.

"Hurricane Wave!" The attack hit Antiramon's forehead this time and made Antiramon's data appear.

"Corrupted spirit let this storm of evil be blown away by the purifying wind! Fractal-Code! Digitize!" After scanning the data, the Digi-egg flew off. Kazemon then de-evolved to a heavily panting Zoe who, despite of being out of breath, yelled at the people who had come back.

"Why the hell did you come back? Mercurymon got you past the battle for you to be safe! Not so you could come back!" Zoe wouldn't stop yelling until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around Zoe saw Taiya and began to yell again. "Where were you? You disappeared right after you got to Kouji!"

"I was in a tree. And you're being too hard on them, Zoe. They probably got worried when we didn't show up. I would rather they come back if they're worried. That's a true sign of friendship," Taiya said.

"But they could have gotten injured!"

"They chose to risk it because they care."

"I _don't_ _care_ right now! JP!" JP winced and hid behind Yamato. When Zoe found out who suggested to come back, she would make them suffer.

Kouichi walked over to Kouji.

"You alright, otouto?

"Yeah, Nii-san."

"Can you remind me not to get Zoe angry?"

"We should remind Shinya. He'll get on everyone's nerves. JP and I are on our last nerve with him."

"Wonder why…"

"It was **Tommy's** idea?"

Tommy 'eep'ed and cowered behind Yutaka, who was now conscious. Zoe was furious that the youngest member of the original Chosen had suggested to come back.

Before Tommy could suffer Zoe's wrath, Taiya grabbed Zoe.

"Zoe, calm down. Think about it. Tommy's older brother was the one who got them across. Then when he went to get the next group, he didn't come back. How would you feel if you were Tommy? What would you do?" Taiya asked, calming the blonde down.

Yutaka then leaned against the tree, glad that Taiya was able to talk some sympathy and sense into Zoe. Shinya was muttering something about someone being useless which caused Yutaka to frown. Takuya was only trying to look out for his brother and got a bad attitude in response. It reminded Yutaka of himself when he was trying to give Tommy advice. Speaking of the goggle-boy, he glanced over to Yamato with the still unconscious leader on his back. Strange…he was still knocked out. Why was that? Had he been hurt fighting Daemon?

Bokomon and Neemon climbed out of the tree and Bokomon pointed the direction Mercurymon had carried everybody.

"Up ahead is Bookin Town. We can stay there until Takuya is better and we update the Book." Everyone nodded and started off again. Taiya walked at the back of the group and saw Kouji stumble and begin to fall behind. Taiya then watched Kouji's every step. When Kouji was about to fall, Taiya grabbed his wrist to steady him.

Kouji looked over to Taiya. He was beginning to think that Kouichi's description of her personality left out most parts. After regaining his breath, Kouji stood up and thanked her. Taiya gave a small smile in return. Ahead of them, Zoe hollered for them to hurry up. Taiya and Kouji then ran up to the group.

_**

* * *

Yamato: We've finally made it to Bookin Town!**_

_**Tommy: But Takuya-nii-san is still unconscious.**_

_**Zoe: Takuya, please…wake up.**_

_**Kouji: Bokomon's updating his book. I hope Takuya is awake before he's done.**_

_**Kouichi: If he isn't, we'll stay here until he is.**_

_**Takuya: Where am I? What's going on? Who…is that?**_

_**Kouji: Next time on Digital Union: Frontier! The Past of the Ancient Warriors! It's time to Spirit Evolve!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Past of the Ancient Warriors**

_Takuya's POV_

_**I opened my eyes to see darkness all around me. After a moment I began to remember what happened to me. I had ignored the wounds I had received from protecting Zoe and Shinya made some comment on me being weak. After that I can't remember anything. I looked around my surroundings, hoping to see something. There was nothing, just an empty void.**_

"_**Where the hell am I?" I asked aloud, trying to get a response. There was none. That worried me greatly. Was I dead or still alive? Questions kept popping up in my mind, each thought crazier than the last. Calming myself down, I looked for a sign or anything to prove that I was alive.**_

_**I did find a sign, but it freaked me out. It showed Zoe watching me intently. I called her name. But she didn't respond, strangely enough. Then Taiya appeared. When I yelled her name, she seemed to have heard me, but she didn't give any response other than a curious look. The next thing I saw made me stop yelling.**_

_**The view I got was of me, more specifically my body. I was all battered up, mostly bruises but there were also bleeding cuts as well. I noted the paleness of myself. The view then moved to show the rest of the group. Everyone was on their toes except for JP who was trying to lighten the mood by taping Bokomon's mouth shut and Neemon who was oblivious.**_

"_**What the hell is going on?" I yelled in frustration. The darkness began to shift. I closed my eyes, hoping this was a dream and I was going to wake up now. Then I heard a voice calling, but not for me.**_

"_**Grey! Grey!" I opened my eyes to see a woman in front of me. For some reason, the woman looked almost like Zoe. The only differences were that she was older, her eyes were sky blue and her clothes were different. She was wearing a light purple blouse which was long in the back and short in the front. She also had a short light blue pleated skirt and a loose belt with a pink half skirt. Hanging from the belt was a fencing sword with a gold handle. The brown knee length boots she wore completed the outfit perfectly.**_

"_**Iris, what's the racket for?" I heard someone say. Then I realized I had spoken. But that couldn't be right. 'My voice' was deeper than usual. The woman in front of me, Iris, smiled and grabbed one of 'my' arms.**_

"_**Oh, hurry up! We'll be late!" That's when I saw my hand. It wasn't mine, more like I was someone else reliving something. Unfortunately, my confused brain couldn't comprehend what was going on. When I opened my mouth to scream, 'I' said something else.**_

"_**Whoa…calm down Iris! Sphinx wouldn't let Garuru start without us!" 'I' laughed as the energetic Iris pulled 'me' somewhere. She gave 'me' a smile while my still confused brain tried to comprehend and organize my thoughts. Somehow, my conscious was somewhere else while my body was with the group. Through Grey's eyes, I was able to conclude that this was the Digital World, but…What were two humans doing here? Crossing a meadow, Iris tried to get 'me' to go faster by tugging 'my' arm.**_

"_**Grey!" She pouted still pulling 'my' arm. I found 'myself' chuckling as her lower lip jutted out in a cute pout. She seemed peeved at 'my' chuckle but continued to pull 'me' to 'our' designation. Surprisingly, our designation seemed to be Seraphimon's Crystal Castle. There was a person looking out but I couldn't see who. Then I noticed that there were more plains and trees than there were in my reality.**_

_**Getting closer, the person became more recognizable. It was a young woman. She wore a light blue tank top that looked a lot like a swimsuit and a blue skirt down to her ankles. There was some kind of over-the-shoulder belt which held a gold trident. Her shoes were high heel sandals. Around her neck was a necklace made out of seashells and other jewelry made of seashells could be seen. However, her outfit didn't startle me as much as her face did. Iris didn't seem startled instead she started to jump up and down frantically.**_

"_**Mer! Mermai!" The woman turned toward 'us' with a look of relief. The almost exact face of Taiya Hale was looking at 'us'. Same brown hair in a ponytail, only it was much longer, and same small smile. Only her eye color was different. Instead of blue eyes they were ruby red. She then ran over to 'me' and Iris.**_

"_**Where have you been? Garuru was about to go get you two if Sphinx hadn't stopped him. Come on, and Grey please don't anger Garuru, he's not in a good mood and his temper is short today."**_

"_**When is he in a good mood?" 'I' asked her. Iris giggled after 'I' had asked 'my' question and Mermai gave a small smile before leading 'us' down the hall. Once we were inside the castle, I could get a good look at the body I was in.**_

_**I looked pretty much the same only older and muscular. My hair was still brown and untamed, but it was wilder and a bit longer than my 'real' self. My eye color had also changed to sky blue. My outfit had a red shirt, with a flame over the heart, a brown jacket and I wore black pants and red ankle high boots.**_

_**After noting what 'I' looked like, I braced myself to see what everyone else looked like.**_

_**That proved futile as I had gasped when 'I' saw the seven others from the 'gang'. It looked like we had been cloned and aged a bit. They each looked like everyone in my reality with some minor differences.**_

'_**Garuru' was Kouji's older-look-alike from what I could see. Attitude, facial expression and hair style were all the same. He was wearing a white shirt with a wolf over his heart, a navy blue overcoat and black pants with dark blue boots up to his ankles. At his sides were two golden blades with the handles in front. His eyes were crimson red instead of navy blue. The biggest shock, however, was when the 'meeting' started.**_

"_**Why are we even bothering to have a meeting?" Shinya's carbon copy complained. Wincing, I wondered if our attitudes and personalities had also been copied. Thankfully not. Mermai had replied.**_

"_**Volca, you agreed to have a meeting today. Besides, Grey has important matters for us to hear." At least 'Taiya' talks more here. But I couldn't help but wonder.**_

'_Why are these names familiar?'_

_**Taking another glance at 'Volca', Shinya's older-look-alike, in a sense he looked like Shinya, but his hair was red-tinted and wavier. He was wearing a tan long-sleeved shirt with a mountain over his heart and grey pants. Around his arms were belts. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he gave a silly grin and shrugged good naturedly. Give him sea green eyes instead of cocoa brown eyes, and that's what Volca looks like.**_

"_**Are we all here or is someone else missing?" We all looked over to Garuru, who had growled the question. Then I, actually Grey, had walked up to Garuru and slapped his back good naturedly.**_

"_**Something wrong Gar? Angry that your precious training time is cut short because we're wasting time here?" Mermai hit her head with her hand, annoyed that 'I' had ignored her warning. Everyone else backed off as 'I' started running from Garuru's wrath…and swords.**_

"_**Come back here Grey! You have crossed the line! Get back here!"**_

"_**Stop Gar! It was a joke! A harmless joke! Ahh! Mermai! Stop him from slicing me up!"**_

"_**I will not. You're the one who chose to ignore my warning."**_

"_**Ack! Sphinx!"**_

"_**Why am I always dragged into your fights with Garuru?"**_

"_**Because you're the only one who can calm him down?"**_

"_**Sometimes I wish I wasn't."**_

_**I was sweat dropping heavily. But it felt…normal. It was weird but I could tell that this was normal. By now I could identify who was who.**_

_**Sphinx, who was calming Garuru down, was Kouichi. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a purple crescent moon over his heart and grey pants. His eyes, instead of being navy blue, were brown. His hair was also shorter than how the 'real' Kouichi had it.**_

'_**Tommy' was Megatheriu, Mega for short. He looked the same for the most part except for a few differences. He was older and his hair was longer. He wore a long-sleeved light green shirt with a polar bear over his heart and ice blue pants. His eyes were brown instead of green.**_

_**The Yutaka of the group was called Wise. He was wearing a grey shirt with a black sword and shield design over his heart and dark grey pants. He also had a silver hoop earring in his right ear and his hair was back in a ponytail like Garuru's. His eyes were grey instead of brown.**_

'_**JP' was called Beet. He was wearing a green shirt with a yellow lightning bolt over his heart and blue jeans. His hair was now brown with yellow streaked throughout and his eyes were lime green instead of light brown.**_

_**Troia was Yamato. He wore a brown shirt with a wreath of leaves over his heart and green pants. It looked as though you would never be able to find him if he was in a forest with all the browns and greens he was wearing. Then again, you probably wouldn't be able to and was the point. He now had brown eyes shot with green instead of grey eyes and his hair had dark green streaks throughout it.**_

_**I began to rack my brain to find the answer to my question.**_

'_Why on earth are these names so damn familiar?'_

"_**How does everyone feel? Is the new data we inputted corrupting the original data?" Now that made me even more confused. New data inputted? Could these people really be digimon? Then it hit me.**_

'_Wait…these names…does this mean that these are the Ancient Warriors? If it is, does that mean that I'm reliving the past as AncientGreymon?'_

"_**Everything's fine. There have been no problems so far," Megatheriu chirped happily.**_

"_**Calm down Mega. It has only been a week. We still need more time until we can say that this succeeds. If it does, other digimon will be able to do this. Then perhaps we can go to that Human World," Wise said.**_

"_**I know. But I really want to go to that Human World. Don't you, Wise?**_

'_I think I get it now…The Ancient Warriors found out about the Human World and put new data into themselves to look like humans. Let's see…I already know that I'm AncientGreymon, or Grey…Garuru is Kouji, so he's probably AncientGarurumon…Iris is Zoe…or AncientIrismon, Kouichi is Sphinx or AncientSphinxmon, Megatheriu is AncientMegatheriumon, Volca would be AncientVolcamon, Wise is probably AncientWisemon …Wait a sec…their names are the same, just without the 'ancient' and 'mon'! I am really slow today!'_

_**I tried to wring my brain for some more information, but stopped as the meeting became more serious. Actually, the news came from 'me', or, Grey.**_

"_**I've received a message from most of the digimon who know of our idea."**_

_**Everyone looked over at 'me', curious and worried. Sphinx decided to see why 'I' had brought it up.**_

"_**What did the message say?"**_

"_**Basically it said to stop inputting data and to remove any data we've already inputted."**_

"_**What?"**_

_**Troia was bombarding 'me' with a million questions on why. Volca looked just as angry and shock was evident in Megatheriu's face. Iris stared at 'me' with wide, shocked eyes. Mermai glanced over at Sphinx, worry in her eyes.**_

"_**Quiet! Complain after Grey finishes!" Beet yelled, quickly silencing Troia.**_

"_**The Virus digimon say that if digimon can do this that they should too. But we can't let them, they would only destroy. The Vaccine digimon say that this is wrong and to remove the data within a week.**_

"_**WHAT?"**_

'_**I' winced as Troia began to yell again, this time he was joined by Volca and Megatheriu. Beet was too shocked to calm the complaining Warriors down. Wise and Sphinx were still absorbing the information while everyone else just stared at 'me'. After awhile 'I' had lost 'my' patience with the still yelling Warriors and roared out in anger.**_

"_**Pipe down and listen! You need to let me finish, damnit!" The three then shut up and shrank back in fear. Everyone was deadly quiet after 'I' had yelled.**_

"_**I'm just as happy as you are about this. But if we ignore the Vaccine's message they will remove the data themselves and if we do what the Vaccine digimon want us to, the Virus digimon will destroy us." More silence followed as everyone mulled over this.**_

_**

* * *

After that, I closed my eyes and found myself back in the dark void when I opened them again. The darkness began to shift until I found myself in a shrine. Surprisingly, I was not Grey. I was now watching, not reliving. In this room I could see all ten of the Warriors huddled inside. Everyone was tense as bangs and crashes were heard.**_

"_**How are we going to get out?" Megatheriu asked, frightened.**_

"_**I know a way."**_

"_**What way would that be, Mermai?"**_

"_**This way."**_

_**She then pointed to some water and it began to act strangely. It rose out of its container and began to take a new shape. When it was done, an exact double of Mermai was standing next to her.**_

"_**We can send my copy out," both Mermai said simultaneously.**_

"_**How did you do that?" Iris asked, amazed.**_

"_**As you know I can control water. This is basically a more complex trick. She'll do anything that I think she should do."**_

"_**Do you have to speak in stereo?"**_

"_**Yes, I think about what to say and think about it while I talk. She does the same."**_

"_**Could you make a copy of each of us?"**_

"_**Probably. But not now if that's what you're thinking."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**For two reasons. One, there is not enough water. Two, they would all do things simultaneously and not be different."**_

"_**You said that 'we could send your copy out'. What did you mean?"**_

"_**What I meant was to have her run out and distract the digimon. My guess is that the Virus digimon will attack my copy because they are angry that we will not input the data into them. The Vaccine digimon will probably try to erase the data by any mean. Since she looks like me as a human, they will attack her and she can lure them away."**_

"_**That's risky. Will she disappear at any time?"**_

"_**Yes, Grey. But she'll only disappear if a fatal attack hits her or if I am killed."**_

_**By now I had forgotten which one was the copy and the real Mermai. One of the two then walked to the door while the other turned and watched. The door then opened and the copy ran out. I found myself following as Mermai, or her copy, ran through the corridors of the shrine. The shrine seemed to be mostly underground. When the Virus and Vaccine digimon saw her, they began to attack just like Mermai had guessed. Mermai dodged the attacks and kept running. Eventually she ran into a dead-end. Realizing that she was out of options, she drew her trident and faced the oncoming digimon. However, before she could attack, some attacks hit her. When the attack hit her, instead of disappearing, she was cut and blood flowed out. Blood like what's inside every human and what keeps us from dying. I then realized that was Mermai, the real Mermai. She had run out and left her copy with the rest and now she was either dead or dying.**_

_**I then returned to the room where the other Warriors were. I found that while I had followed Mermai that everything in and around the room where the Warriors were had frozen so that I saw what happened to the other nine Warriors. After Mermai had lured most of the digimon away, the ones who had stayed waited to go after the larger group.**_

"_**Hurry, get out of here," Grey whispered, opening a hidden door. Everyone quickly got out through the door, Sphinx helping 'Mermai'. Before Grey could get out and close the door, one of the waiting digimon got impatient and attacked the door. The door was blown to the opposite wall. The digimon then saw Grey.**_

"_**Omega Burst!" Grey sent his attack at the digimon, destroying them, before running out. He quickly caught up with the others and went ahead of the group, leading them. Everyone followed Sphinx and 'Mermai' the last two to follow. After running awhile, Sphinx looked at 'Mermai' and slowed to a stop. Then, Mermai's copy became as formless as the water that she had been made from. Sphinx stared at the water for a moment and whispered a name.**_

"_**Mermai..."**_

_**He then turned around and ran back the way he came. When he saw the digimon coming down the tunnel (Grey never closed the door), he found a place to hide until they had passed. Sphinx then cautiously ran the way that Mermai had gone until he saw her drenched in her own blood. He then threw caution to the wind and ran over to her.**_

"_**Mermai…why?" He was too caught up in his grief to notice a Knightmon come up behind him and thrust his sword. Sphinx attacked the Knightmon using 'Necro Eclipse' before he fell on top of Mermai, dead.**_

_**I then returned to the eight Warriors that had not yet been killed. It seemed that Garuru had just noticed that Sphinx and Mermai were not following.**_

"_**Where's Sphinx and Mermai?"**_

"_**Aren't they behind us?"**_

"_**Would I be asking if they were?"**_

_**They all stopped and looked behind them. They saw neither Mermai nor Sphinx behind them.**_

"_**Where are they?"**_

"_**I don't know Mega."**_

"_**Maybe they turned to fight and give us more time."**_

"_**If they did, I'm going back there and help them."**_

"_**Don't Garuru."**_

"_**Why shouldn't I Grey?"**_

"_**Because if they did, they did it so that we could get away. Sphinx would probably prefer you ran rather than get killed."**_

"_**Fine, I'm coming."**_

_**They all began to run again. Soon they were out of the tunnel and running to a nearby forest. Before they could reach it though, the digimon hunting them caught up. A Sagitarrimon then aimed his 'Judgment Arrow'. Right at Iris. The arrow was fired and Grey jumped in front of it, just as I had jumped in front of an attack aimed at Zoe. Iris tried to run back to Grey but Wise grabbed her and pulled her into the forest. I then heard Grey utter a name.**_

"_**Iris…"**_

_**The scene then darkened until I was back in the void again. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt pain. That was when I was bought back to reality.**_

_End of Takuya's POV_

_

* * *

Normal POV_

Zoe sighed, still watching the unconscious leader lying on the bed. JP and Shinya had another argument, bringing the number of times they had argued up to 36 times in three days. They had just arrived in Bookin Town and were getting ready to spend the night.

Kouji and Yutaka were already asleep. Kouichi was sill up, as was Taiya. Tommy was still up but fighting sleep and Yamato threw a pillow at him, ordering Tommy to sleep. JP was praying that Takuya would wake up soon, or now.

A groan attracted everyone's attention to the bed. Takuya groaned again and Tommy was wide awake, shaking Yutaka awake while Kouichi shook Kouji. Shinya ignored his brother.

Takuya then slowly opened his eyes and looked around at the group.

"So, you're finally awake?" Kouji asked, grinning.

"Obviously. So, what did I miss?"

_**

* * *

Yamato: Takuya is finally awake!**_

_**Kouji: Bokomon is still updating his book, so we might as well take a break.**_

_**Zoe: Did Kouji just say to take a break from fighting?**_

_**Kouichi: He did.**_

_**JP: I don't think that will happen. Look at all those Meramon!**_

_**Tommy: I'll cool those hot-heads down! Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_

_**Kouji: Next time on Digital Union, Frontier! Kumamon; Small Bear, Grown Up! It's time to Spirit Evolve!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kumamon, Small Bear Grown Up**

"So, I missed Z getting her Spirit back and beat an over-grown rabbit? Man, I feel really left out," Takuya joked after Kouji had told him what had happened while he was unconscious. He was still in a lot of pain. Zoe was also with the two, trying to change Takuya's bandages. However, Takuya seemed to be in more pain while she was changing his bandages.

"Ow! Z, can you be a bit gentler, please? My back feels like its going to** (Crack)**...ow… never mind…" Takuya's back cracked some more causing the brunette to be in even more pain and Kouji to wince. Kouji then tried to stop Zoe from re-bandaging Takuya, and stop his pain.

"Shouldn't someone else do this? Maybe…Taiya…I mean…she seems a bit better at doing this…"

"I'm not doing that bad."

"Ow…can't…move…" Kouji sweat dropped.

"Are you sure about that?" Zoe looked at the withering leader who was also stiff. She then began to pout.

"Am I bad at this?" Takuya looked her straight in the eyes before answering her.

"Not to be mean or anything…I think that when it's a serious injury…you should let someone who knows what they're doing…do it. Ow…" Another audible crack came from Takuya's back causing both Zoe and Kouji to wince.

"I'll go find Taiya," Zoe said, a little hurt but knew that Takuya meant it in a good way. She left to find the quiet brunette girl, leaving the boys to talk. Takuya was the one to break the silence.

"Where's everyone else?" Kouji didn't really want to talk about the others, with one exception, but how to beat Daemon before he revived Dimensiomon. Then he reminded himself that Takuya put the group before anything else. He sighed and answered the question.

"JP, Yamato and Bokomon are at the library, updating Bokomon's book, the Himi brothers, Kouichi and Taiya are at the beach and I have no idea where Neemon and Shinya are, but they have to be around the town." Takuya sighed guessing what Kouji would ask him.

"Why did Shinya change his attitude and become such an arrogant brat?" Takuya muttered under his breath, trying to decide whether or not he should tell Kouji. He finally decided to tell him.

"Well, Shinya's in his rebellious stage, only it's more than just that." Kouji grabbed a chair and listened intently.

"It started when he began junior high. Since I had a so called 'high' reputation, he wanted to prove that he was as good as or better than me. Shinya was automatically selected for the soccer team because I was the star player and the captain. People must have expected him to be like me. You know…"

"Hot headed, action without forethought, soccer star and idiot?" **(Thwack)**, "Forget what I just said. Please continue." Takuya glared at the lone wolf before continuing.

"You got all but one wrong. It was the soccer star on. The coach told me that Shinya 'wasn't what he expected'. Shinya got angry at that. But that wasn't the worst for him; it was the 'Mini Takuya' label."

"That's the worst? Kouichi and I have never had that trouble and we're twins."

"Kouji, you and Kouichi go to different schools and are the same age. So you aren't put under pressure to be like Kouichi. The coach wants Shinya to be like me, a soccer star. But Shinya had been interested in computers, video gaming and networking; not soccer so much. Now Shinya is interested in fights and black mail." Kouji listened, very surprised and horrified, as Takuya listed off some of the things that Shinya had tried to pick up.

"He tried to pick up smoking but I caught him and stomped it out of him, which took awhile. Then, I caught him with a gangster trying to get him to do drugs…"

"What? Shinya joined a gang? And drugs?" Kouji yelled, unable to keep quiet. Takuya hit him on the head with a bowl to stop him from yelling anymore questions.

"Will you keep it down? I don't want the rest of the group to know. Now shut up and let me finish, unless you don't want me to finish." Both boys glared at each other; Takuya for Kouji yelling and Kouji for being hit on the head. After a few minutes, Taiya walked in and glanced at each of the glaring boys.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's not. Actually, Kouji was getting on my nerves, so great timing." Kouji hit Takuya's back in retaliation to that remark and winced at an extremely audible crack before Takuya screamed in pain.

"**Kouji, you (censored) bastard, that hurt!"**

* * *

Yutaka, Tommy and Kouichi were still on the beach, taking a walk while Tommy told Yutaka about his first time here. They were still close to the town and were startled by a scream. It sounded like…

"**Kouji, you (censored) bastard, that hurt!"**

A string of colorful words and threats to hurt Kouji when he got the chance followed the first sentence, screamed from the same person. The three sweat dropped as they listened.

"That's gotta be Takuya screaming at Kouji for something. What did you think Kouji did, Tommy?" Kouichi asked the youngest member of the two with him. Tommy replied.

"Well didn't Zoe-nee-san say that Takuya was all sore and that his back kept cracking? Kouji must have hit his back." Kouichi nodded in agreement. All the yelling had stopped by then leaving quiet once again.

Zoe came down to the beach soon after accompanied by Kouji, surprisingly.

"What happened?" Yutaka asked. Zoe frowned and replied.

"Takuya said that Kouji was annoying him when Taiya came in and Kouji…" she gave him a glare, "hit his back in retaliation. You probably know the rest." They all nodded. Kouichi then turned to Kouji.

"Why did you come down with Zoe? Wanted to get away before Takuya could carry out his threats?"

Kouji glared after Kouichi said that but didn't reply. Zoe answered for him.

"Actually, Taiya pretty much banished him from the room. You'll have to ask her how because whatever she said or did worked." Zoe then looked around.

"Ok, I know that Yamato and JP are in the library with Bokomon, and Neemon is either daydreaming or sleeping somewhere but where is Shinya?" Kouichi frowned.

"I don't know. Yutaka, Tommy and Taiya wouldn't know either. Do you know Kouji?"

"No, I don't."

"Hey Tommy…" Tommy turned to Yutaka, who had spoken, and listened, "Can you tell me more about the Spirits? I mean…I don't really know much about them and what did Ophanimon mean by 'tame your Beast Spirit'?" Tommy thought for a moment and decided that Yutaka should know about the Spirits, he could leave out the part about fighting Mercurymon, and that he should know about his Beast Spirit, Sakkakumon, so that he wouldn't lose control.

"Well, I don't know much, you need to ask Bokomon for more information. Takuya has the Spirits of Flame, Agunimon, his Human Spirit, and BurningGreymon, his Beast Spirit. Kouji has the Spirits of Light, Lobomon and KendoGarurumon, and Kouichi is his opposite with the Spirits of Darkness, Lowemon and JagerLowemon, which makes then yin and yang. Zoe has the Spirits of Wind, Kazemon and Zephyrmon. JP has the Thunder Spirits, Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon. I have the Spirits of Ice, Kumamon and KoriIkkakumon. The Spirits you have are the Metal Spirits, Mercurymon and Sakkakumon. The Spirits that have not been claimed, yet, are the Spirits of Water, Ranamon and Calmaramon, Wood, Arbormon and Petaldrmon, and Earth, Grumblemon and Gigasmon. The Beast Spirits need to be tamed because they are harder to control. In a sense, they are wild beasts. Only Kouichi and Zoe were able to control their Beast Spirits when they first got them."

"Can you tell me anything about my Spirits?"

"Well, er…"

"Is there something you're not telling me, Tommy? What is it?" Yutaka asked curiously. Tommy didn't look like he wanted to answer so Zoe answered for him.

"Well, we didn't have a very good history with the Spirits of Metal, Water, Wood and Earth. They are strong but they helped us…only once."

Yutaka didn't look too thrilled that his Spirit had only helped once; he guessed that Mercurymon had hurt them the rest of the time.

None of them noticed two figures walking towards them, one seeming to lean on the other. When the two got closer, the one who needed support walked away from the other over to Kouji. He then punched Kouji.

"What the hell?" Kouji yelled turning around to see Takuya. All of them were surprised that the leader was here. Tommy decided to ask why he was here.

"Takuya-nii-san, what are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to get Kouji back for that slap on the back and find out where Shinya is."

"If you wanted to know that, you could have asked," Taiya said.

"What, you know where Shinya is?"

"Neemon as well."

"Then where is he?"

"Shinya was dragged off to the library by JP who caught Shinya terrorizing a baby digimon. And Neemon…" She pointed further down the beach to a form sleeping in the sun with a large snot bubble coming from its nose which turned out to be…

Neemon.

Everyone, not including Taiya and Takuya, fell over animatedly as Neemon's snot bubble became large then small from his breathing. Zoe shook her head, looking disgusted, Kouji, Tommy, Takuya, and Yutaka were sweat dropping and Kouichi looked amused.

"Well, he better hope that Bokomon doesn't want him to help update the Book unless he wants Bokomon to snap his pants. Now, who wants to help me bury Neemon?" Tommy nodded his head vigorously and Kouji and Yutaka smirked. The four boys crept up to Neemon, laughing silently, and started to pile sand on top of an oblivious Neemon, who continued to sleep, unaware that he was being buried.

When the boys were done, Neemon was completely covered, except for his head, by a giant sandcastle. All of the boys were laughing quietly, Zoe was giggling and Taiya looked halfway between amused and stern.

The boys were giving each other high fives when a tremor started. Taiya grabbed Takuya to steady him before he fell. The boys ran back to the others and Neemon…well, he woke up when his snot bubble popped, it popped when the tremor started, and wondered.

"What's going on?" his answer came from a Meramon that was towering over him. After seeing the Meramon, Neemon screamed himself senseless.

_**

* * *

Digimon Status:**_

_Name: __**Meramon**_

_Attribute: __**Data**_

_Level: __**Champion**_

_Type: __**Flame Digimon**_

_Attacks:__** Burning Fist, Red Flames**_

_Zoe:__** Oh no! This Meramon has one of those bands around its arm! That means that it's corrupt! Be careful, his Burning Fist and Red Flames will burn you to a crisp! Look out!**_

* * *

"Burning Fist!" Everyone separated to dodge the attack. Taiya was surprisingly quick even though she was a bit burdened by Takuya. She began to pull Takuya away from the Meramon before he could try to Spirit Evolve and fight. That became harder when Takuya tried to get free. Kouichi ran over to help Taiya keep Takuya from fighting. Yutaka thrust Tommy into a hole so that he would be safe, and the hole was already occupied by Neemon. How he got out from under the sand, I have no idea. Zoe, Kouji and Yutaka pulled out their D-Tectors and faced Meramon.

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

The armor mode of each Spirit drew itself onto D-Tectors screen. Each person put their left hand out and watched as a ring of Fractal-Code appeared around their hand. Each did their moves and scanned the code.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" Their clothes were ripped off and the Spirit appeared behind them. The armor then appeared around them and fused to their bodies. Landing on their platforms, they completed their Spirit Evolution.

"Kazemon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Mercurymon!"

"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon tried to kick Meramon but it failed as Meramon grabbed her leg and swung her around.

"Yaaaaaaaahhh!" she screamed as Meramon threw her into a wall. She hit it with a sickening crack and thud.

"Shield Blade!" Mercurymon ran up and hit Meramon with his shields, sending him further down the beach.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon's attack hit and caused Meramon to howl in pain.

Kazemon had gotten back up and flew back into the air. She then spotted more trouble.

"There's an army of them!" she yelled. Lobomon and Mercurymon soon found themselves surrounded.

"What the hell?"

The Meramon then all combined and digivolved into one digimon. Bokomon, JP and Yamato came running up with Shinya a safe distance behind them. The boys gaped at the new digimon while Bokomon looked up the information about the digimon.

_**

* * *

Digimon Status:**_

_Name: __**SkullMeramon**_

_Attribute: __**Virus**_

_Level: __**Ultimate**_

_Type: __**Flame Digimon**_

_Attacks:__** Heavy Metal Fire, Heat Chain**_

_Bokomon:__** This is bad, horribly, seriously bad! SkullMeramon is well known for his fatal attacks, Heavy Metal Fire and Heat Chain! Both of these attacks can heat up outside temperature, so be careful!**_

* * *

"He can bring up the temperature!" Lobomon yelled. Bokomon nodded.

"Yes! For example, if it's 40 degrees outside, he can heat it up to over 70 degrees!"

"Great! Just great! We are fighting a digimon who can make this place feel like a desert?" Mercurymon yelled, dodging SkullMeramon's 'Heat Chain'. Taiya and Kouichi were beginning to have trouble holding Takuya back as he was struggling to get free.

"Don't Takuya. You're still injured. You need to let your wounds heal and your back will only hurt more if you fight." Takuya gave Taiya a death glare, telling her to shut up unless she wanted to get roasted by Agunimon's fists.

"Hurricane Wave!" The attack didn't even faze SkullMeramon as he roared and stomped after an extremely scared butterfly Warrior.

"Yaaaaah! I don't want to be thrown around again!" Kazemon screamed as tried to get away from SkullMeramon's, um…swinging mood. Lobomon and Mercurymon wisely chose to stay out of SkullMeramon's way as he started to swing his arms around, roaring.

Tommy clenched his fist, wishing that he had his Spirit. If he had one of them, he could cool SkullMeramon a little and restrict his movements while the rest finished him off.

'_They need my help! But I can't evolve…how can I help them? Kumamon! Where are you? I need you to give me strength to fight once more; you were my strength when I first came to the Digital World! I want to help them!'_

The temperature dropped as a cold wind began to blow. All of the Chosen were surprised at the sudden temperature change. SkullMeramon, however, just roared and attacked a random hybrid. Unfortunately for Lobomon, he was SkullMeramon's first choice.

"What the (censored)?" Lobomon yelled as SkullMeramon attacked. He was able to dodge and took out his light sabers.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon whacked SkullMeramon who howled, angrier than before. Kazemon shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Is it getting colder?" Mercurymon nodded and dodged as SkullMeramon's fist came crashing down.

"Shield Blade!" he yelled and hit SkullMeramon. It had some effect, besides making SkullMeramon angrier. Tommy welcomed the cold and soon felt something familiar. He grinned and climbed out of the hole. After standing up, he pulled out his light turquoise and green D-Tector. SkullMeramon stopped and glared at the grinning teen.

"Tommy! What the hell do you think your doing?" Mercurymon yelled as SkullMeramon roared and charged at Tommy. The original Chosen knew what he was waiting for and Kumamon appeared from the sky. He froze SkullMeramon a little before SkullMeramon defrosted himself. Kumamon the turned to Tommy and chirped.

"We won't look the same, but we will still be the same as last time. Are you ready Tommy?" Tommy nodded and Kumamon became his armor mode and then entered Tommy's D-Tector. The symbol of Ice appeared on the screen and Tommy grinned even wider.

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

Kumamon's armor mode drew itself onto the screen. Tommy stretched out his left hand with the palm facing inwards and watched as a ring of Fractal-Code appeared around his hand. Bringing his hands close together in front of him, he held them in place before scanning the code.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" Tommy's right hand went above his head while his left hand went to his side. His clothes were ripped off before Kumamon's armor appeared behind him and changed form before snowflakes exploded from the armor.

The new armor appeared around Tommy before fusing with him. Turning around, the snow that hid his eyes left, revealing brown eyes. Skiing down to his platform, he became a pile of snow when he landed before solidifying into ice and returning to his new form. He completed his Evolution by giving a peace sign and yelling his name.

"Kumamon!"

The original Chosen stared at Kumamon. He was now more human than bear. He was a little shorter than Agunimon but his hair was the same style as Agunimon's only it was white. His armor was mostly green with hints of ice blue and orange. He wore a mask like Lobomon only it was shaped like a bear, not a wolf. Bokomon looked through his now updated book and cried out in joy when he found what he was looking for.

"The Spirits change as the one who wields them changes! Since Tommy was a child when he first came here, Kumamon, his Human Spirit, took the form of a cuddly looking polar bear. Now he has grown up and Kumamon has taken on his true mature form! Mercurymon did the same thing but only because this time a human is wielding him!"

Kumamon took a deep breath, preparing an attack.

"Crystal Freeze!" He encased SkullMeramon in solid ice. He then gave the other hybrids a thumb up. Unfortunately, SkullMeramon broke his ice prison roaring, even angrier, if that's even possible. Taiya tapped Kouichi's foot, getting his attention.

"{Hold him. I have an idea but I need to get to the water.}" Kouichi nodded in understanding before getting a better grip on Takuya so that Taiya could get to the ocean.

Lobomon was the first hybrid Skull Meramon attacked after getting out of the ice. He was hit head on by a Heavy Metal Fire attack and sent flying. JP, Yamato and Bokomon were in his way as he came back down, so he punched the ground to stop his momentum. When he punched the ground, there was a snapping sound and he de-evolved to Kouji. Kouji collapsed in exhaustion.

Mercurymon was next as SkullMeramon punched him hard many times before he was sent flying by a Heat Chain attack. Before he landed, he converted back to Yutaka. Kumamon took out his launcher and attacked SkullMeramon before he could go after Kazemon.

"Blizzard Blaster!" he yelled. Snowballs hit SkullMeramon and stopped him from attacking Kazemon but now he attacked Kumamon.

Before SkullMeramon could hit Kumamon, a jet of water erupted from the ocean and hit SkullMeramon. SkullMeramon roared and looked for the attacker.

There was no one to be seen and another jet of water hit SkullMeramon. Then, a wave of water built up until it fell on SkullMeramon.

"Kumamon! Use 'Crystal Freeze' now!" Kouichi yelled, understanding what Taiya's idea was. Kumamon nodded and took a deep breath.

"Crystal Freeze!" SkullMeramon was frozen solid and this time he wasn't able to get unfrozen. Kumamon then took out his launcher.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Snowballs broke the ice and SkullMeramon. After breaking, SkullMeramon's Fractal-Code appeared.

"Controlled spirit! You are trapped in a blizzard of evil! Let this Digivice now make you as pure as the snow! Fractal-Code! Digitize!" Kumamon scanned the data and de-evolved back to Tommy. Yamato had gone over to Kouji whose arm was hanging strangely and JP had gone over to a beaten and bruised Yutaka. Kouichi and Takuya made their way down to Tommy with Shinya behind them. Bokomon was praising Tommy.

"You did wonderfully! You unlocked Kumamon's true form! Oh, Lady Ophanimon, Lord Seraphimon and Lord Cherubimon will be so proud when they find out…" Taiya came up to them.

"Come on, we should get back to the inn. Tommy, Zoe, Kouji and Yutaka need to rest. Yutaka looks like he's having trouble walking on his own, Zoe might be hurt after being thrown into that wall and Kouji will need to see a digimon or someone who can heal or is a doctor. That snapping sound was his arm." She then stumbled and Kouichi accidentally let go of Takuya to steady her. Takuya fell down and screamed in pain again.

"**What the (censored) hell? Is it cause-Takuya-a-lot-of-pain day?"**

_**

* * *

Yutaka: Looks like Kouji and I won't be able to fight for awhile.**_

_**Tommy: Don't worry Nii-san. We can handle it.**_

_**Shinya: What is that?**_

_**Zoe: A SkullGreymon!**_

_**Yamato: I'll help! Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_

_**Kouji: Next time on Digital Union, Frontier! Arbormon's New Leaf! It's time to Spirit Evolve!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Arbormon's New Leaf**

When they got back to the inn, Bokomon sent for a digimon healer to look at the wounded. The digimon, called Angewomon, shook her head at the sight of Kouji's arm.

"Your arm is broken. You can not and _will not_ battle until your arm heals young Chosen," she said as she set Kouji's arm and put it in a sling. Kouji wanted to protest but his arm was already in the sling and he doubted that she would change her mind. Angewomon then moved to Yutaka.

"Bruises, sprains and a twisted ankle…you will not battle either." Yutaka shrugged. He already knew that he couldn't walk easily, so he had really doubted that he would be able to fight. Angewomon then went to look at Takuya's injuries, many of which were bruises but he was in a fetal position because of his back. Kouichi was apologizing repeatedly, but Takuya was in so much pain that he didn't here it. Zoe was trying to coax Takuya to sleep.

"I need him to sit up if I am to see his injuries." Zoe glared at Kouichi causing him to shrink back. Taiya was nearby, just watching. Shinya was in a corner, ignoring his brother and uncaring of Takuya's condition. JP was watching the uninjured younger Kanbara in disgust. Tommy and Yamato watched the leader in dismay as he curled up into a smaller ball. Taiya gently placed her hand on Takuya's shoulder.

"Takuya? Angewomon needs you to sit up so that she can check your back." Takuya opened his eyes slowly with a moan. Taiya watch him carefully. She knew that this time the pain was too serious for her to stop. When Kouji whacked his back it was pretty bad but she had been able to calm him and make the pain bearable. When Kouichi dropped him on accident, the pain returned but it hurt more because the fall added more pain. Takuya was able to uncurl himself but it was painful and he was nearly unable to do it. Taiya and Zoe then helped him into a sitting position. Angewomon then gently touched his back only causing Takuya to flinch and yell in pain.

"His back is stiff and his nerves are on a sensitive edge. I cannot help him but Pixiemon can." Bokomon nodded and ran out to find the fairy digimon. Takuya whimpered in pain and returned to his fetal position. JP and Yamato left the room taking Tommy and Shinya with them so that Angewomon had more room. Shinya, however, had to be head locked by JP before he left. Taiya also walked out with Kouichi in the tow. Only Angewomon, Zoe, Kouji, Yutaka and Takuya were left in the room. Neemon was nowhere to be seen so they guessed that he went with Bokomon; unless he went back to the beach to continue his nap, though that seems unlikely after the Meramon attack. A moment later, a small fairy digimon entered through one of the windows.

"Pi! Hello Chosen pi! You sent for me Angewomon? Pi! What do you need me to assist you with? Pi!" Angewomon pointed to the curled up Takuya.

"The Fire Chosen's back is greatly injured. I believe that you will be able to heal it."

"Hm, how was he injured, pi?" The small fairy questioned and Kouji answered.

"He was injured fighting some SkullSatanmon; when they attacked Zoe, he jumped in front of it. After the battle, he was unconscious for two days. He just woke up last night. I then hit his back and Kouichi dropped him…" Pixiemon grimaced.

"Pi! This is very serious indeed, pi! If his spine is dislocated then he could be paralyzed for life!" Kouji was really wishing that he hadn't hit Takuya's back after he heard that. Yutaka looked worried and Zoe began to question Pixiemon.

"But you can help him, can't you, Pixiemon?" Pixiemon smiled and nodded.

"Do not worry, pi! Angewomon was right to call me, pi! He will be fine after I help him, pi!" Angewomon smiled.

"Come Chosen, we must leave so that Pixiemon can heal your friend. He must concentrate deeply and uninterrupted if he is to heal your friend's back."

Angewomon led the three out after giving Pixiemon a nod. The fairy digimon began to chant and gently placed his staff on Takuya's back. When the staff touched his back, the boy curled up more. Angewomon closed the door and the three saw no more.

"Do not worry Chosen. Pixiemon will be able to heal his physical wounds but you must give him time to heal his mental wounds." Zoe looked at Angewomon in surprise and confusion to what she had said. Kouji and Yutaka understood what she meant. Shinya was being a pain causing Takuya to worry about him and keeping the team's morale up.

They went downstairs and joined most of the group. JP had dragged Shinya outside and was scolding the younger Kanbara for being a jerk towards everyone but mostly to Takuya. Rude remarks and replies were heard through the opened door and windows. Kouichi wrote something on a note pad he had. Kouji looked at the note pad and found a lot of tally marks.

"What are you counting?" Kouichi shrugged.

"The number of times those two started arguing or fighting." Yutaka gave Kouichi a questioning look, which Kouichi understood what he wanted to know.

"This is the…56th time they have fought since we came to the Digital World." Everyone except for Kouichi and Taiya fell over animatedly in shock. Taiya just blinked and sweat dropped but otherwise didn't look very surprised.

Yamato stood back up fast. "That many times already!"

Zoe choked out. "We just met four days ago! They've have fought 14 times a day on average!" Kouji was also very shocked about that and muttered.

"Those two are worse than Takuya and me during our first time." Tommy snickered after Kouji said that causing everyone to look at him strangely. Tommy managed to stifle his snickers before replying.

"Kouji-onii-san and Takuya-nii-san would argue at least once a day after Kouji began to travel with us and every so often their verbal fights became physical." Zoe giggled after Tommy said that. Yamato and Taiya looked confused and Kouichi and Yutaka chuckled when Kouji's face turned red.

Taiya was the first person to walk outside. The argument soon stopped and JP came back in with Shinya in the tow. The rest looked at them curiously, wondering why the argument stopped and where Taiya went. JP mumbled it out.

"Taiya was just watching us…it was unnerving though…she didn't seem to blink…and her eyes seemed to say 'Stop unless you want worse than water'…" Kouichi shook his head.

"Good thing you stopped. Taiya would have done more than just pour water on you. Although, I agree with one thing that I think we all agree on." Kouichi looked at the others who nodded and looked at Shinya. The un-co-operative Kanbara glared at everyone looking at him.

"What? Stop looking at me like that!" the brunette snarled.

"We're just giving you a warning Shinya. Don't think that this is just a game you can just restart. Everything is real and stop. Glaring. Insulting. And. Being. Un-co-operative. To. Takuya. And. Everyone. Else," Kouji said, slowing down the last part so that Shinya knew that if he didn't comply that there would be consequences. Basically, Kouji was thinking that if Shinya was still a pain when Kouji got his Beast Spirit, he would Beast Spirit Evolve and teach Shinya a lesson. Shinya and Kouji then started a glaring competition that caused everyone to sweat drop at the very intense glares. Pixiemon came down a moment later, smiling.

"Pi! Your friend is healed, pi! Just don't let him fight too vigorously, pi!" Zoe dashed upstairs to check on the goggle-head leader. Most of the rest of the group chuckled at that. Kouichi peered outside to see where Taiya went to.

He went outside and found Taiya leaning against the building opposite the inn. Kouichi soon found himself mesmerized by her beauty. He didn't have to worry about being seen because her eyes were closed. A calm breeze blew causing her hair to sway with the breeze. Kouichi watched the calm expression on her face as the breeze blew across here face. She had her head tilted back so that it touched the wall behind her and Kouichi couldn't help noticing her…other features.

The breeze blew the sides of her jacket back and Kouichi could see her curvy figure as the breeze pushed her shirt against her body. Her jeans were loose at the bottom but the breeze pushed the extra fabric against her shins, showing how slim her legs were. Her hands were in her jeans pockets and Kouichi blushed as he looked at her chest area.

"{Do you need something Kouichi?}" Kouichi jumped when Taiya asked that. She had never opened her eyes, yet she still knew that he was there! Kouichi calmed himself down before replying.

"{I was just wondering where you were. I was worried. Usually you don't stumble after one of your…}"

"{That was bigger than anything that I've attempted before.}"

"{Then shouldn't you rest? I mean, if it was bigger than anything you've attempted before, wouldn't it have taken more energy?}"

"{Yes, I should rest but everyone else might think that I had been injured. Anyways, I can last until tonight.}"

Kouji then came out, grumbling about how annoying and unnecessary the sling was. Taiya opened her eyes and listened as Kouji told them that they were leaving Bookin Town. She raised an eyebrow; questioning why they were leaving so soon before she went into the inn.

She came back out a moment later, her long sleeved shirt on under her jacket and was currently tugging her backpack on. Takuya and the rest came out soon after. Takuya was still sore but not enough to curl up. Actually, he hit his back a couple of times then stretched. Angewomon and Pixiemon came out to see the Chosen off.

"Pi! My cave is on your way, pi! It is after Toy Town, pi! If you are hurt or anything, go on in, pi!" Pixiemon invited. Angewomon looked over to Zoe.

"Take care of the Flame Warrior. He does not like to look weak. Especially, not in front of you, Wind Warrior." Zoe blushed and went over to Takuya and tapped him on the shoulder. He just gave her a grin and ran up front.

"Come on! Let's get going already! We've gotta find the other Spirits and Beast Spirits!"

"Don't forget that we have to kick Daemon's butt Taki," Kouji yelled from behind. Takuya made an irritated noise at the nickname that JP had given him during their first adventure that everyone still used. Takuya and Kouji started another glaring contest and everyone behind them snickered. Yamato chuckled as he poked the two glaring contestants.

"Shouldn't we leave if we're going to do all of those things?" Takuya agreed and laid off, only after he gave Kouji a noogie and took Kouji's bandana that is. Kouji yelled at the brunette and gave chase. He couldn't really catch Takuya and grab his bandana at the same time, so he settled for just trying to grab his bandana. Everyone laughed at their antics. Kouji kept yelling and chasing the goggle head to no success.

Zoe giggled and lightly hit Takuya on the head. While Takuya rubbed the spot that had been hit, Kouji grabbed his bandana. But he couldn't tie it back on. He went over to Kouichi and asked him to help him to tie his bandana back on.

JP was still chuckling while Yamato, Tommy and Yutaka clutched their stomachs in pain from laughing. Taiya looked amused and Shinya grumbled something about childishness but his comments were ignored. They the waved goodbye to Angewomon and Pixiemon and started off.

* * *

For the next three hours, there was only silence with the exception of Shinya's constant whines and complaints. Takuya was extremely patient with his brother whereas Kouji's patience and fuse was getting dangerously short. Takuya calmly told Shinya, for the tenth time, that they would be sleeping out in the open that night since Toy Town was the next town and that it would take them a couple days to get there. At least three days.

Everyone else was getting annoyed with Shinya's whines but a look from Takuya silenced them before they could speak. Currently, Shinya was demanding a rest because he was tired. Takuya had a very long fuse and ignored the demand. Kouichi wondered how long Takuya would put up with Shinya's whines.

He had already punched a tree sometime back and JP had begun to pull branches or sticks off trees about an hour ago. Yamato was helping Yutaka walk while they both listened to Tommy, Zoe was gritting her teeth and Kouji gnashed his teeth while his eyebrow twitched violently. Neemon was Bokomon's way of tuning Shinya out as Bokomon snapped Neemon's waistband many times.

Taiya was silent. It was hard to hear her footsteps as she walked. It seemed that she had something from home to ignore Shinya with. Soon though, Shinya started to complain about being hungry and tired. Takuya stopped soon after. He hadn't stopped for Shinya; he stopped because he knew that they had been walking for five hours straight without any food. But none of them, except for Shinya, had complained. Actually, they had been too preoccupied with ignoring Shinya that they didn't even notice that they were hungry or tired. At least they didn't until Takuya spoke up.

"Let's make camp here. It's pretty sheltered and near a stream. Besides, the sun is setting." The Chosen blinked and JP's stomach growled in agreement. Everyone chuckled after that. Takuya gave out instructions immediately after.

"Alright, Bokomon, Neemon and Zoe will gather leaves for us to sleep on. Taiya and Kouichi will look for some meat apples, Tommy and Yamato will get some water then help with the leaves and JP, Shinya and I will get firewood. Kouji, don't give me that glare," Takuya said as Kouji glared at him. "Your arm is broken and you wouldn't be able to carry much. Yutaka…"

"I'll stay here because I can hardly walk on my own. I figured you would say something like that," Yutaka said, cutting Takuya off. Yutaka then limped over to Kouji and forced him to sit. Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon began to gather big and small leaves for their beds. Taiya and Kouichi had already left to look for a meat apple tree. Tommy and Yamato found some bowl-shaped leaves and filled them with water before joining Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon with the task of gathering leaves. Takuya grabbed Shinya by the collar and dragged him deeper into the forest with JP following and Shinya kicking and screaming the whole time.

Just a little after Zoe, Yamato, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon finished the makeshift beds, Taiya and Kouichi came back with many apples. Right after they put the meat apples down, Takuya, JP, and a grumbling Shinya came back carrying the firewood. Before Takuya could use the old method of lighting the fire, a closed pocketknife and something that he didn't recognize appeared in front of his face. Takuya blinked and looked over to the person who was holding the two objects, who turned out to be Taiya, confused. Taiya rolled her eyes, opened the pocketknife, scraped the blade on the wide side of the unidentified object before turning it around and struck the narrow side with the blade, creating a spark and lighting the wood. She the closed the knife and settled herself to sit beneath a tree.

"Why didn't I think to bring some flint and steel?" Takuya asked out loud earning chuckles from the original Chosen and confused looks from the new. Everyone then grabbed some meat apples and sat around the fire. Takuya looked at Bokomon.

"Hey Bokomon, what are the updates in the Book?" Bokomon took out the Book and skimmed through it before replying.

"Well Takuya, while you were unconscious, Kouji and Yutaka discovered that Daemon wants to revive Dimensiomon, a digimon who can travel to different worlds. The Book didn't have enough information about him, but now I'm sure that there is some information to answer our questions." Scanning the Book, Bokomon found some information and began to read.

"Dimensiomon is a digimon who can warp through time and space. Because he can go through space and time, he can travel to different worlds. Daemon wants to control Dimensiomon so that he can take over all worlds."

"What can he do?" Kouichi asked. That was the background information about Dimensiomon but it didn't really state what he could do. Bokomon took a deep breath before answering.

"He knows about every world and can send others to any of those worlds. Millenniums ago, many evil digimon tried to control Dimensiomon and learn about the worlds. However, before they could control him, Dimensiomon sent them to a world of nothingness or so they say. All the digimon that had tried to control him were never seen from again."

"Not good," Neemon said.

"What are you talking about? It's good that those evil digimon are gone! Why are you saying that it is not good?" Bokomon yelled at Neemon.

"They are burning up," Neemon replied pointing to the fire. Everyone looked and saw that the meat apples were burning. Everyone, except for Taiya, then scrambled to get their apples away from the fire. The only reason that Taiya didn't scramble was because she had already taken her apples away from the heat before they had burned.

"Man, you would think that we would have learned to watch our meat apples while they are cooking," JP said before eating his apple.

"Is there anything else Bokomon?"

"No."

"Bokomon, that doesn't really tell us much about him. We need more information. But, it seem like the Celestial Angels want us to try to guide him to our side," Kouji said. Bokomon looked up, surprised, and Neemon couldn't help but blurt out…

"How did you know that?" After the dimwitted rabbit digimon said that, the Chosen looked at the two digimon suspiciously. Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants angrily and plucked up the courage to reply.

"We can't go into details. But Cherubimon found information, or at least a story, about Dimensiomon and the Celestial Angles guessed that Daemon would want to revive Dimensiomon and they were hoping that you would guide him." The rest of dinner was eaten in silence as everyone thought about what they had just heard. A rumble and the ground shaking from a large impact broke the silence. All of the Chosen stayed still as the rumbling and shaking increased.

A roar was then heard above them and their eyes widened when they saw what had roared. The roar had come from a large, skeletal dinosaur digimon with a missile on its back.

_**

* * *

Digimon Status:**_

_Name:__** SkullGreymon**_

_Attribute: __**Virus**_

_Level: __**Ultimate**_

_Type: __**Undead/Skeleton Digimon**_

_Attacks: __**Ground Zero, Ground Zero Modified**_

_JP:__** SkullGreymon may be all bones but he packs a punch! He is very ruthless and does not seem to feel pain! He can go on a wild rampage if we've not careful! Be careful about his attacks; Ground Zero is powerful but Ground Zero Modified is more powerful!**_

* * *

The Chosen scattered in all directions to confuse the skeleton dinosaur. Unfortunately, SkullGreymon went after Kouji and Yutaka. Yutaka couldn't get too far before falling and Kouji was no better because he was trying to help Yutaka with his good arm while he tried not to bump his injured arm. When SkullGreymon aimed his missile, Takuya, Zoe, and Tommy Spirit Evolved.

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

The armor form of each Spirit drew itself onto D-Tectors screen. Each person put their left hand out and watched as a ring of Fractal-Code appeared around their hand. Each did their moves and scanned the code.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" Their clothes were ripped off and the Spirit appeared behind them. The armor then appeared around them and fused to their bodies. Landing on their platforms, they completed their Spirit Evolution with their moves and yelling their name.

"Agunimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Hurricane Wave!" The wind didn't faze SkullGreymon but it did stop SkullGreymon from attacking Kouji and Yutaka and gave Agunimon the chance to get the two injured Chosen to a safer place. Pink tornados appeared on Kazemon's fingertips once again.

"Hurricane Wave!" The attack, once again, didn't hurt SkullGreymon but it did cause him to go on a wild rampage.

Without warning, he launched a missile at Kazemon and she didn't have time to dodge it. She de-evolved back to Zoe and Kumamon attacked.

"Blizzard Blaster!" After Agunimon got Kouji and Yutaka to a safe place, he joined Kumamon.

"Pyro Punch!' Both attacks had no effect on the dinosaur digimon. While the two hybrids gaped, SkullGreymon used his tail to send them flying.

'_What can I do? I want to help! But I don't have my Spirit, so what can I do? Come on, whichever Spirit you are, whatever your name is! I want to help them!' _Yamato thought, trying to summon his Spirit. He then froze. There was something in the trees and it seemed to be calling him. SkullGreymon stopped its advance toward Agunimon and Kumamon as it turned to face Yamato.

An attack was fired from the trees and actually made a dent on the skeletal digimon. The Warrior of Wood, Arbormon then walked out and faced Yamato.

"This not our final form. You ready for this, right?" Yamato took out his D-Tector in answer and Arbormon became his armor form before he entered his Yamato's D-Tector. The symbol of Wood appeared on the screen and Yamato grinned as he Spirit Evolved.

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

Arbormon's armor form drew itself onto Yamato's D-Tector screen. Yamato held his left hand out and watched as a ring of Fractal-Code appeared around his hand. Turning around like JP would, he scanned the code when he made a full circle and raised his hands above his head.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" After scanning the data, his hand separated but stayed above his head. He held them there for a moment before dropping them to his sides and, when his hands dropped, his clothes were ripped off. Arbormon's armor form appeared behind him and changed form before leaves exploded from the Spirit.

The armor began to appear around Yamato before each piece took its place and fused onto his body. Turning around the leaves that covered his eyes were blown away, revealing brown eyes shot with green instead of pure brown eyes. Dropping down to his platform, he gave two punches before crossing his arms, completing the Spirit Evolution.

"Arbormon!"

Arbormon didn't look the same as the original Chosen first saw him. He was still a cyborg but looked more human. His arms and legs were not scrawny anymore but muscular instead. His armor was brown with some green. This time Arbormon had skin and hair showing. His skin was tan with dark brown markings that made his skin look like bark. His hair was mostly brown with green streaks.

SkullGreymon glared warily at Arbormon. He didn't like his new opponent's 'smell'. Arbormon glared at SkullGreymon and cracked his knuckles.

"Hey bonehead, let me show you what happens when you attack friends," Arbormon crackled a little too evilly. Everyone had the sense to keep their distance from the crackling hybrid.

"Machinegun Dance!" Arbormon yelled as his arms stretched and he began to punch SkullGreymon. The large skeleton was taking hits and backing up because of them. Arbormon then looked at the other two hybrids.

"What are you staring at? Are we gonna finish him or not?" Agunimon and Kumamon snapped out of the dazes and attacked at the same time.

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Pyro Punch!"

"Blockade Seed!"

The three attacks hit at the same time and SkullGreymon roared as its Fractal-Code appeared. Arbormon went up to the dinosaur.

"Tainted soul, fall now so that a seed of purity can be planted in your place! Fractal-Code! Digitize!" SkullGreymon disappeared as his data was scanned and his digi-egg flew off. Everyone returned to their normal forms and went back to camp. To their surprise and delight, the camp was not destroyed and the fire was crackling merrily. When Yamato de-evolved, he dropped to his knees, exhausted and panting. A blue-gloved hand then appeared in front of him. He looked up to see Taiya offering to help him. He smiled as he took her hand and she pulled him up.

"Arigatou."

"Douitashimashite."

_**

* * *

Yutaka: We still have two days until we get to Toy Town.**_

_**JP: I wish I could help you guys.**_

_**Tommy: Why is BlackRapidmon attacking us?**_

_**Taiya: Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_

_**Tommy: Next time on Digital Union, Frontier! Ranamon's Rain Returns! It's time to Spirit Evolve!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Ranamon's Rain Returns**

The rest of the night passed without anymore attacks. Taiya was on watch for most of the night but there was always someone else awake. Mostly it was Takuya who was deep in thought. However, Takuya did notice what she did while she was on watch. She had sat down next to a sleeping Kouichi, who, for some reason, was very tired after the attack even though he had not fought or anything. Anyways, Taiya had pulled out a small notebook and wrote in it. What she wrote, Takuya couldn't tell but he assumed that it was a diary or journal that she kept, so he didn't ask. However, soon after, she put the notebook away, pulled out a bigger book and began to do something in it. Takuya watched for a moment, trying to see what she was doing but she noticed and when she looked at him, it seemed like if he asked, she wouldn't answer. After awhile, she put that book away and just looked at the Digital Worlds moons while she ran her hand through Kouichi's hair.

Now everyone was awake and continuing on their way to Toy Town. Tommy was telling Yutaka and Yamato about Toy Town and all the digimon who lived there; ToyAgumon, Pandamon and Monzemon. Both were listening intently causing Yutaka to trip over a rock and not notice until he hit the ground. Tommy and Yamato laughed as Yutaka tried to get up while he cursed himself for not paying attention to the ground. Takuya snickered as Tommy and Yamato helped the older boy up while everyone else chuckled and Yutaka laughed with them. Taiya seemed tired as she tried to stifle a yawn.

Shinya had not stopped his whining and complaining. Everyone had gone back to their way of ignoring Shinya. Takuya was in a better mood and was…smiling? Yes. After staying up all night thinking, Takuya was in a good mood causing him to smile all day and freak Kouji out.

"Did you hit your head or something? You're very smiley today," the long haired boy asked glancing at the leader. Takuya explained why he was so smiley while he continued to smile.

"Well, my Kaa-san said, 'whether you're in doubt or anything bad, try to keep a smile on your face because someone might fall in love with it'." Zoe blushed when she heard that because she was falling in love with it. Kouji was still skeptic about Takuya's reason for being smiley…but why should he complain?

They walked for a few more hours until it was time for a lunch break. Everyone had the same jobs as they did they did before except for the people who gathered leaves were assigned a group. Yutaka and Kouji were once again left in the small clearing. After everything was gathered and the fire was lit, the meat apples were cooking around a large fire. Everyone talked until the meat apples were done.

Kouji had some difficulty eating because the apple kept slipping out of his hand. That is, until Taiya pulled out a small knife from her backpack and handed it to Kouji so that he could cut his apple. Kouji thanked her and began to cut up his apple. Taiya had given a small smile in response.

Shinya glanced at the knife, which looked like a small dagger and looked back to Taiya.

"What's with all the knifes? Are you planning on hurting somebody?" Taiya snapped her head around to face Shinya, looking angry and hurt. The rest of the group gave him death glares after his comment, except for Takuya. He just sat there, smiling. JP was beginning to wonder if Takuya was in his chaos mode and hoped that he wasn't or Shinya would be sorry. Very sorry. Then again, Takuya looked extremely scary with the smile that was etched on his face as it began to widen…oh no…not good…

"Hey Shinya, I've got an idea. Why don't we hang you in a tree and wait for Daemon to come? That way, we can destroy Daemon and send you home." Everyone's eyes widened and they all sensed that Takuya was not joking. Shinya got the message and shut up. Takuya was in his chaos mode…everyone knew that he shouldn't be taken lightly. He then looked at the other Chosen.

"What? I think that he'd make good bait." Everyone sweat dropped after their leader said that. Bokomon paid no attention as he looked through his book and Neemon had another snot bubble coming from his nose.

* * *

After lunch had been eaten, the Chosen set off again on their way to Toy Town. Takuya kept his word about his idea of using Shinya as bait as he, still smiling, pulled out some rope he had hidden who-knows-where and waved it around Shinya's head, causing the younger Kanbara to shut up, or at least mutter under his breath, for the rest of the walk. A chaos mode Takuya is NOT someone you should mess with. Absolutely not. Anyways, the Chosen continued on their trek to Toy Town. The journey was silent, with the exception of Shinya's muttering, and calm except for a couple digimon attacks which always failed because Yamato made a point to Spirit Evolve, before the digimon could attack, and knock them into the next generation. Kouji frowned as he watched Yamato help Yutaka walk.

'_He must want to show us that he can protect us even though this is his first time here and that he can protect us as well as anyone else who has a Spirit. But he is going too far…'_

Soon after, Shinya stopped muttering and went back complaining out loud. Takuya, in response, gave Shinya the same warning as before, accompanied by him pointing up into the trees, and Shinya, once again, began to mutter under his breath. Zoe was hoping that Takuya hadn't lost his mind or Kouji would have to be the leader. Which she knew that the long haired boy wouldn't be thrilled to do.

Regardless, Zoe watched Takuya carefully, JP kept a close watch on Shinya and Kouichi watched Taiya. Kouichi soon requested that they rest, seeing that Taiya was still very tired. When Kouichi tried to help her, she began to speak in a language that was unfamiliar to the Chosen. Kouichi, who seemed to have understood what she had said, sweat dropped after she finished talking and wouldn't tell the others what she had said. So, the Chosen who hadn't understood what she had said, asked her to repeat what she had said in Japanese. Kouichi turned red and began to shake his head rapidly, trying to stop Taiya from telling them. Taiya translated what she had said anyways.

"I'm fine. You worry too much and if I had known that you would worry this much, I wouldn't have told you that I was tired. If I want a break, I'll ask. For now, stop worrying about me like you're my uncle." Everyone laughed after Taiya finished and Kouichi turned redder. Kouichi glared at everyone laughing to shut them up.

"Are you sure you don't need a break, Taiya? You look pale and a little flushed," Takuya asked the brunette girl who nodded and started to walk again. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged and followed the quiet girl. Soon, they found themselves walking near the ocean. After walking a while longer, Yamato suddenly stopped and pointed ahead as he said somewhat shakily.

"Guys…we have a problem…" Everyone looked in the direction that Yamato was pointing and saw a BlackRapidmon in front of them.

_**

* * *

Digimon Status:**_

_Name:__** BlackRapidmon**_

_Attribute: __**Vaccine**_

_Level: __**Ultimate**_

_Type: __**Cyborg Digimon**_

_Attacks: __**Rapid Fire, Golden Triangle**_

_Yutaka: __**BlackRapidmon has a very strong radar system that allows him to know where any digimon in its range is! He needs it because he is a night Rapidmon who usually comes out only at night! We have to watch out for his Rapid Fire and Golden Triangle attacks or we're dead!**_

* * *

Everyone got out of the way before a Golden Triangle attack hit. Takuya began to rap out orders.

"JP, Taiya! Get Kouji and Yutaka to safety and take Shinya! Everyone else, Spirit Evolve now!"

"Hey Takuya! Did you forget about me?"

"Oops…sorry Kouichi…just…go with them…"

"I feel left out for some reason…"

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

The armor form of each Spirit drew itself onto D-Tectors screen. Each person put their left hand out and watched as a ring of Fractal-Code appeared around their hand. Each did their moves and scanned the code.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" Their clothes were ripped off and the Spirit appeared behind them. The armor then appeared around them and fused to their bodies. Landing on their platforms, they completed their Spirit Evolution.

"Agunimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Arbormon!"

JP was helping Yutaka get away while Kouichi pulled his brother along. Taiya had grabbed Shinya and was following the two boys. Agunimon gave out more orders.

"Kumamon, Kazemon, you two attack first! Arbormon, you and I will stay on land to protect everyone else!" He then fired a few Pyro Darts at the cyboric-rabbit digimon. Kumamon took out his blaster after Agunimon attacked.

"Blizzard Blaster!" It had no effect and Kazemon tried next.

"Hurricane Wave!" On shore, Agunimon fired his fists up.

"Pyro Punch!" Both attacks hit BlackRapidmon at the same time but it made little difference as the cyborg's armor was very tough. Arbormon then tried his attack.

"Machinegun Dance!" he yelled and punched BlackRapidmon to some effect. The punches had pushed the cyboric-rabbit back but BlackRapidmon growled. Without hesitation, BlackRapidmon attacked Arbormon using Rapid Fire and knocked the cyborg-hybrid into a tree. Arbormon got back up fast but BlackRapidmon was watching the unarmed Chosen.

Then, without warning, BlackRapidmon attacked the unarmed Chosen with a Golden Triangle attack but Agunimon blocked it. He threw a few Pyro Darts at BlackRapidmon, making the cyboric-rabbit back off, before yelling at JP.

"Oi! What are you doing? Get out of here! I'm giving you as much time as I can but you need to get away from the battle!" JP gave a salute before grabbing Shinya. Kouichi helped Yutaka hobble away and Taiya pushed a protesting and resistant Kouji along. As the battle raged on, it became apparent that the four hybrids were having trouble fighting BlackRapidmon. Actually, only Agunimon and Arbormon could get decent hits on the cyborg rabbit digimon while Kazemon and Kumamon were just making BlackRapidmon angrier.

BlackRapidmon attacked Kazemon and Kumamon using Rapid Fire which sent them flying into trees.

"Keep out of his attack range! The missiles explode when they are a certain distance away from BlackRapidmon and the Golden Triangle disappears at the same distance! So, KEEP OUT OF RANGE!" Agunimon bellowed. Kazemon and Kumamon wondered how their leader knew that. The answer is that he had studied BlackRapidmon's attacks to see when they disappeared, if they didn't hit anything first. They listened to his advice, pushing away the surprise of instead of just attacking, Agunimon was observing. Both dodged a Rapid Fire attack before powering up their attacks.

"Hurricane Wave!" The attack hit BlackRapidmon and was quickly followed by a 'Blizzard Blaster' attack from Kumamon.

"Arbormon, now!" Agunimon yelled and Arbormon attacked.

"Machinegun Dance!" Arbormon's fists hit BlackRapidmon multiple times and the digimon had no time to dodge Agunimon's attack.

"Pyro Punch!" The attack hit hard and smoke covered the area. The Chosen who couldn't fight were watching at a distance until…

"Where did Kouji go?" Kouichi yelled and tried to find his younger brother. Somehow, Kouji got the sling off and had Spirit Evolved to Lobomon. Agunimon was not happy when he saw the Warrior of Light. Though that would be an understatement, but…I'm just going to say that Agunimon was not happy.

"Lobomon…"

"Shut up! I'm going to fight and you won't stop me!" an extremely pissed Lobomon snarled and everyone shut up. An angry Kouji or Lobomon, like a sadist Takuya, is not to be messed with. No matter what.

"Howling Laser!" he yelled and the laser hit BlackRapidmon with so much force that the cyborg digimon just blinked at the pissed wolf Warrior, unsure of what to do. Everyone watching sweat dropped.

'_He's THAT pissed?' _everyone wondered as Lobomon took out his sabers and began to hit BlackRapidmon to no end. For some reason, BlackRapidmon didn't attack back; instead he just blinked at the hybrid.

BlackRapidmon then came to its senses and attacked, sending Lobomon some distance away. It then looked in one direction and attacked…Taiya, who had followed Kouji when he had snuck away. Before the attack could hit her though, a jet of water neutralized the attack. A second jet of water came up, with Ranamon on top of it. The Warrior of Water then landed in front of Taiya.

"Well sugar, looks like we'll be partners. Are ya ready ta fight?" Taiya nodded and pulled out her D-Tector. She had never taken it out before, so everyone finally got to see the colors. It was cerulean blue with a midnight blue. Ranamon changed into her armor form before entering Taiya's D-Tector. The symbol for Water appeared on the screen and Taiya began to Spirit Evolve.

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

Ranamon's armor form drew itself onto the screen. Taiya made a circle going backwards with her arm, almost like she was doing backstroke. When her left hand was above her head, she stopped and watched the ring of Fractal-Code as it appeared around her left hand. She then turned around, switching her hands as she did, and turned again, bringing both hands above her head as she scanned the code.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" Both of her hands dropped to sides and her clothes and backpack were ripped away. Ranamon's armor appeared behind her and changed before the armor created a whirlpool.

Ranamon's armor began to appear around Taiya before they took their places and fused to her body. Turning around, water left her eyes to show ruby red eyes instead of blue eyes. Jumping down, Ranamon created a rain cloud and gave a salute, completing her Spirit Evolution.

"Ranamon!"

Ranamon, like the Spirits of Metal, Ice and Wood, looked different. She was Kazemon's height and her armor was different. It still looked like a swimsuit but was made from a light blue, lightweight metal and it covered her back. She had light blue boots that came up to below her knees and skin-tight blue gloves came up to her elbows. She still had her head gear on but it covered her ears, which were normal sized, and she had shoulder length light blue hair coming out from under her head gear. Her skin was still blue but was paler than what it had been.

Ranamon glared at BlackRapidmon.

"Naughty BlackRapidmon. Let me show ya what happens when ya mess with my friends!" she yelled running up to BlackRapidmon and punching him. The Chosen who had seen Ranamon fight before remembered that Ranamon never used physical attacks, so they knew that Taiya was the one who knew how to fight with her fists. Anyways, Ranamon kept punching BlackRapidmon until he was over the ocean.

"Wicked Wave!" she called out as a whirlpool appeared below BlackRapidmon and came up to hit the cyborg digimon. She then looked at the other hybrids.

"Do I have to defeat him myself? Or are ya'll gonna help?" The other hybrids sort of woke up then and attacked at once.

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Pyro Tornado!"

"Drainin' Rain!"

BlackRapidmon howled as the attacks hit and a ring that was camouflaged by his coloring broke. Ranamon walked forward as BlackRapidmon's Fractal-Code appeared.

"Soul drowning in an ocean of evil, now find an island of purity! Fractal-Code! Digitize!" Ranamon scanned the data and BlackRapidmon disappeared. Everyone de-evolved to their human state. Takuya was still in his chaos mode and looked at Kouji.

"How's your arm?" Kouji flexed his arm a little.

"It's healed!" Yutaka stared at Kouji.

"Your arm's healed? Maybe I should Spirit Evolve to heal my ankle…"

"Don't you dare Yutaka. Unless you want to be the bait for Daemon."

"You can't be serious. Hey! Don't dangle that rope in front of me!"

_**

* * *

Kouji: Takuya's still in his chaos mode.**_

_**Yamato: I hope he snaps out of it soon.**_

_**Tommy: It's nighttime no and something doesn't seem right.**_

_**Zoe: Look out! It's Duskmon!**_

_**JP: Wait, wasn't he purified?**_

_**Kouichi: I won't let him control me again! Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_

_**Taiya: Look out!**_

_**Kouichi: Next time on Digital Union, Frontier! Battle of the Dark Warriors! It's time to Spirit Evolve!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Battle of the Dark Warriors **

After walking for a while longer, it became obvious that Taiya was too tired to continue walking. So the Chosen walked until they found a place to camp. It was late in the day so their campsite was going to be the place where they would sleep. When they found a place, everyone did the jobs that they had during the night before SkullGreymon had attacked them, except for Taiya. Kouji did her job while she stayed with Yutaka. She didn't complain; she just gave Kouichi her flint and pocketknife and found a spot where she fell asleep.

Everything was soon gathered, a fire lit and everyone was talking around the fire, waiting for the meat apples to cook. When the meat apples were done cooking, Kouichi tried to wake Taiya who didn't seem to care that it was time to eat. No matter what Kouichi did to wake her, she didn't do anything.

Yamato joined Kouichi after he had eaten his apples, but both boys still couldn't wake her. Kouichi then took a break to eat, leaving Yamato to wake Taiya. Kouji had been wondering about something Taiya had said and asked Kouichi.

"Hey Kouichi? You remember what Taiya said to you when you asked for a break?" Kouichi turned a little red but nodded and Kouji continued, "Why did she say that you were worrying like her uncle? Why didn't she say her mom or dad?" Kouichi looked at the sleeping Taiya and sighed before answering.

"Taiya doesn't know her parents."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. That was not the answer that they were expecting. Zoe then asked…

"Why?"

"I don't know," Kouichi replied, shaking his head, "All that I know is that she's lived with her aunt and uncle in America and that they moved to Japan so that she could meet her family."

"Are her parents still alive?"

Before Kouichi could answer, another voice spoke up, startling them.

"Yes, they are. And Kouichi, next time, please ask me before you tell everyone about my life." All of them looked over to see that Taiya was finally awake.

"How long have you been awake?" Yamato asked. He had been paying attention to the conversation and hadn't noticed when she had woken up.

"Since Zoe asked 'why'."

"Then, if you didn't want the question answered, why did you let Kouichi answer?"

"'Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.' Besides, I understand that you were confused. Most people are when I say 'aunt' or 'uncle'. Mostly because I look a lot like my aunt except my eyes are like my uncles. Either way, I'm used to having the question answered," Taiya answered, stretching before coming over to the fire.

"Do you know why you've lived with your aunt and uncle?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but I don't really want to tell everyone right now." The subject was dropped as Taiya grabbed an apple and began to eat. Everyone was still curious but Taiya had already said that she wouldn't tell them. Either way, they began to talk to each other again.

After a while, Yamato asked the original Chosen to tell them about their first adventures. The original Chosen did, taking turns so that everyone could tell about one event from each of their point of view. All of the new Chosen seemed to find their story interesting. Shinya tried not to look interested but he didn't ask them, or rather, tell them to stop. They all started when they got the message or, for Kouichi, followed someone.

They continued their story until it was late and the sun had set. They had told about their adventures up until they helped the ShellNumamon. By then, their supply of firewood was beginning to run low. Taiya volunteered to go gather some more and everyone else said that it wasn't necessary. Taiya, however, ignored that and went to get some more. In a minute they couldn't see her. Takuya wasn't happy that she had just left without having anybody go with her.

"Why did she just leave? She doesn't know much about the Digital World."

"That's true, but at least she has her Spirit. She can evolve if she needs to," Kouichi pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that she should go off on her own. Besides, she'd probably still tired," Takuya countered. But he couldn't anything until Taiya got back.

**

* * *

With Taiya**

Taiya had been walking for a while and had found some dry wood, but not enough in her opinion. So she continued looking for some good wood. She knew that she was getting further from the camp but she wasn't worried. She had left trail markers that she knew how to follow otherwise anyone else would get lost.

As she walked, Taiya thought about the original Chosen's adventures. She thought that they should write a book about all of their adventures. But that would be hard because each would want to tell it from their point of view. _'Hmm, maybe…'_

**(Snap)**

Taiya spun around as she heard a twig break. Looking around, she saw nothing out of the ordinary, shrugged and continued walking.

**(Snap)**

She spun back around, narrowing her eyes. Someone or something was following her and she had the feeling that it wasn't friendly. Besides none of the Chosen had followed her and if they did they would have gotten lost.

Now wary, she began to walk again. This time, however, she was ready to drop the wood Spirit Evolve and fight. And good thing she was. Instead of hearing a twig snap, she heard rustling in the bushes and jumped to the side, narrowly missing getting herself skewered.

Dropping the wood, she pulled out her D-Tector and faced her attacker.

Her attacker was a human looking digimon that she guessed was not a digimon that she wanted her path to cross with. He was Agunimon's height with waist long, straight blonde hair. His armor was pure black with red eyes on it. His own eyes were cold and cruel with a blood red coloring. He had no hands; where his hands were supposed to be were black dinosaur skulls, one of which had a crooked, blood red blade coming from its mouth.

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

Ranamon's armor form drew itself onto the screen. Taiya made a circle going backwards with her arm, almost like she was doing backstroke. When her left hand was above her head, she stopped and watched the ring of Fractal-Code as it appeared around her left hand. She then turned around, switching her hands as she did, and turned again, bringing both hands above her head as she scanned the code.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" Both of her hands dropped to sides and her clothes were ripped away (she hadn't brought her backpack). Ranamon's armor appeared behind her created a whirlpool.

Ranamon's armor began to appear around Taiya before they took their places and fused to her body. Turning around, water left her eyes to show ruby red eyes instead of blue eyes. Jumping down, Ranamon created a rain cloud and gave a salute, completing her Spirit Evolution.

"Ranamon!"

"Who are you?" Ranamon yelled at the digimon facing her.

"My name is Duskmon but you shall know me as your death!" the digimon yelled as he lunged, trying to skew her again. She dodged the sword and attacked.

"Drainin' Rain!" Duskmon jumped to avoid the rain and attacked.

"Deadly Gaze!" All of the eyes looked at Ranamon and glowed red until red beams shot from the eyes and his hands. The beams sent up dust and dirt. When the dust settled, Duskmon could not see Ranamon anywhere.

"I see that you've escaped. No matter. I'll destroy you after I take care of something," Duskmon said before walking in the direction that Taiya had come. He didn't notice a pair of ruby eyes watching him leave from up in a tree.

'_Whew…that was close. But…what does he need to take care of? And who exactly is he? He seemed sort of familiar. But this is my first time here, so I can't have met him…Forget it for now. I have to tell the others.'_ With that thought in her head, Ranamon jumped out of the tree and began to run a different way back to the camp.

**

* * *

With the Rest of the Group**

"Taiya's been gone for a long time. Should we go look for her?" Tommy asked.

Before anyone could answer, there was a rustling in the bushes and Ranamon appeared.

"Ranamon?" Kouichi asked, confused. "Why did you Spirit Evolve?"

"I was attacked."

"By who?"

"Some digimon called Duskmon."

"The original Chosen looked up, startled, and Kouichi went as white as a ghost.

"Is something wrong?" Ranamon asked, confused by their reactions.

"Is he coming this way?" Takuya asked sharply.

"Maybe. He went in the direction that I had come from before he attacked me. He also said something about he had to take care of but I don't know what," Ranamon answered, startled by the question. "What's wrong and just who is he?"

"Duskmon is the corrupted Human Spirit of Darkness. Originally, when Kouichi came to the Digital World, he was Duskmon. However, Takuya and Kouji defeated Duskmon and took the corrupted Spirits away from Kouichi, purifying them. Later, the Spirits returned to Kouichi in their true form," Bokomon explained.

"I wouldn't say true form. I would say weaker form." Ranamon spun around to find Duskmon. The Chosen who could fight got their D-Tectors out and got ready to Spirit Evolve. Duskmon glanced at Ranamon.

"I see you got here before me. How?"

"Walking in circles," Ranamon replied, confusing the other Chosen. Wouldn't walking in circles get you lost? If Duskmon was confused, he didn't show it.

"Well, it doesn't matter," he said, turning to Kouichi. Ranamon noticed and stood in front of her best friend. Duskmon seemed to look amused.

"Get out of my way."

"No."

"Then die."

He thrust his sword at Ranamon. Ranamon, knowing that she couldn't move out of the way to dodge, shifted slightly to the side so that the sword missed and wrapped her arm around Duskmon's arm, trapping him. Before Duskmon could get his arm free, Ranamon punched him in the face, sending him reeling, and then kicked him in the stomach, letting go of his arm when her foot made contact. Duskmon stumbled back a little before glaring at the Warrior of Water.

"You will pay for that."

"I don't think so!"

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

The armor form of each Spirit drew itself onto D-Tectors screen. Each person put their left hand out and watched as a ring of Fractal-Code appeared around their hand. Each did their moves and scanned the code.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" Their clothes were ripped off and the Spirit appeared behind them. The armor then appeared around them and fused to their bodies. Landing on their platforms, they completed their Spirit Evolution.

"Agunimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Arbormon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon yelled as he attacked Duskmon. Duskmon jumped to avoid the fire.

"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon yelled, kicking Duskmon before he could attack. Duskmon flew into a tree.

"Kouichi get out of here!" Lobomon yelled as he took out his sabers. Kouichi didn't need to be told twice. He bolted out of there leaving JP to get Yutaka and Shinya.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon yelled. Duskmon blocked the swords and threw Lobomon back. The other Warriors attacked but were also thrown back. They always got back up, but Duskmon kept throwing them back and eventually forced them to de-evolve. Soon, only Ranamon and Lobomon were still in their Spirit form. Duskmon sent them flying in opposite directions. He then went up to Lobomon to finish him off. Before Duskmon could finish Lobomon though, something flew an inch in front of his face before it hit a tree. Glancing at it, he saw that it was a knife. Glancing the other way, Duskmon saw Ranamon.

"Leave him alone," she growled.

"Very well. You will be first." Duskmon came up to her fast and swung at her. Before the blade could hit her, Ranamon put her hand in the blade's path. Instead of being cut though, there was a sound of metal striking metal and the red sword stopped in its path.

"What?" Duskmon yelled, confused. Ranamon just smirked. She then raised her fist and tried to hit his face again. Duskmon jumped back to dodge the fist. Ranamon then began to twirl something in each hand before pointing them at Duskmon. They all saw that they were knifes.

"What's wrong? Are ya scared of me and my knifes?" she asked mockingly.

Duskmon growled and lunged. Ranamon blocked his thrust and attacked.

'_Taiya's trying to hold him off on her own. She's doing really well, but how much longer can she hold him off for? I should be fighting him! He tried to control me and make me destroy Kouji! I should show him the true power of Darkness is not evil! I have to stop him from attacking everyone! Lowemon, please…Help me!'_

Ranamon was then sent flying into a tree and was knocked unconscious. Duskmon advanced on her as he prepared to finish her. Lobomon tried to stop him but was thrown back and de-evolved. Before Duskmon could finish Ranamon though, an attack hit him and knocked him away from Ranamon. Kouichi then felt something on his shoulder and turned to face Lowemon.

"Daemon brought Duskmon back so that he could control one of the Warriors. Namely you. Will you help me stop him?"

"Yes," Kouichi said, pulling out his D-Tector. Lowemon's eyes seem to smile as he changed into his armor form and entered Kouichi's D-Tector. The symbol of Darkness appeared on the screen and Kouichi began to Spirit Evolve.

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

Lowemon's armor form drew itself onto the screen. Kouichi then moved his hands in a circular motion, like he was doing backstroke. He stopped when his left hand was above his head and watched as a ring of Fractal-Code appeared around his hand. He then brought his hand down sideways while he brought his right hand up, sideways. When his hands were shoulder height he brought his hands together and scanned the code.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" After scanning the code, his right hand went above his head and his left hand went to his side. His clothes were ripped off and Lowemon's armor appeared behind him before three lion-heads were released from within the armor.

Lowemon's armor began to appear around Kouichi before it fused to him. His eyes glowed red before the glow faded to reveal brown eyes instead of navy blue. Dropping down, two of the lion heads joined together to form Lowemon's lance before Lowemon grabbed it and landed on his platform. When he landed, the third lion head formed his shield on his left arm before he swung his lance once and fired a meteor, completing his Spirit Evolution.

"Lowemon!"

Duskmon growled when he saw the Warrior of good Darkness.

"So, you and the boy are one again. But I will destroy you and fuse with him," Duskmon snarled as he charged at Lowemon, swords extended. Lowemon summoned his lance and parried the attack.

Lowemon was doing well but Duskmon had the advantage. Lowemon's lance did some damage but not enough because he couldn't hit with the tip of the lance. Duskmon's blades had no limits except for the flats of his blades.

Soon, Duskmon disarmed Lowemon.

"Now die! Deadly Gaze!" Red beams shot towards Lowemon. Before they could hit the lion Warrior though, he was pushed out of the way by someone. It was Ranamon. The beams hit and she converted back to an unconscious Taiya.

"Taiya," Lowemon whispered as he ran up to her, knelt down and turned her over. Being unconscious she didn't respond.

"Is something wrong? What is it? Do you need others to protect you?" Duskmon asked mockingly.

"No."

"What was that?"

"No, I don't need others to protect me. I need my friends to help me."

"How did that help you?"

"It gave me another chance to fight you and…" Lowemon paused, standing up and turning to face Duskmon, "It has given me the strength to defeat you! Shadow Meteor!" Lowemon crossed his arms over his chest and then uncrossed them, sending a blast at Duskmon. Duskmon was caught off guard and the attack hit him head on. Before he could recover, Lowemon attacked again.

"Shadow Lance!" This time the tip of the lance caught Duskmon in the chest and forced his Fractal-Code to come out.

"Corrupted spirit, be banished to a place where your shadow and evil will never spread and be seen from again! Fractal-Code! Digitize!" Duskmon disappeared as his code was scanned and a digi-egg flew off. Lowemon then de-evolved and Kouichi fell to his knees panting. A moan soon caught his attention and he went over to Taiya who was waking up.

She squeezed her eyes tightly before she opened them slowly, either in pain or not wanting to wake up. Maybe both. She blinked a few times before noticing Kouichi.

"Did you beat him?"

Kouichi shook his head and said, "No, I didn't defeat him. We beat him…together."

Taiya smiled at that.

"I'm glad that I could help," she said as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. The others then came up to them.

"Are you alright Taiya?" Kouji asked, concerned about her after she was hit by that last attack.

"Yeah, but I never brought any firewood back."

Everyone laughed at that. It seemed ages ago that Taiya had gone to get firewood when everyone told her it was unnecessary. But it turned out to be a good thing she did.

"Don't worry about it. At least you got back here before Duskmon did to warn us," Zoe said.

"Yeah. If you hadn't then we would be dead and Kouichi would be under Duskmon's control," Tommy added.

"Don't worry about getting more firewood tonight. I'll gather it," JP said.

"I'll help," Yamato offered. JP nodded.

"Taiya, what did you mean when you answered Duskmon's question?" Yutaka asked.

"I walked in circles to gather firewood. When I got to my starting point, I would go out farther."

"Good thinking. And Taiya, don't volunteer to do any jobs tonight. You're tired and wounded. And if you do, you'll be the bait for Daemon," Takuya told her.

"I figured that you would say something like that. But I thought that you would make me bait anyways because I just left. What changed your mind?" Taiya asked.

"You coming back with the warning of Duskmon and your skilled knife fighting. Besides, why should I? You were right; we did and still do need more firewood."

_**

* * *

Tommy: We're almost to Toy Town!**_

_**Taiya: What's that place?**_

_**Yutaka: It looks like a…factory?**_

_**Yamato: What's a factory doing in the middle of nowhere?**_

_**Kouji: Don't ask me.**_

_**Zoe: Why is Andromon forcing all those Thundermon to work?**_

_**JP: They need my help! Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_

_**Kouichi: Next time on Digital Union, Frontier! Beetlemon's Thunderous Come Back Tour! It's time to Spirit Evolve!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Beetlemon's Thunderous Come Back Tour**

The rest of the night passed peacefully. Taiya didn't try to volunteer to do any jobs since Takuya had forbade her to and, besides that, she was tired from all the fighting that she had done during the day and against Duskmon. Kouichi was also tired after defeating Duskmon and went to sleep.

The next day they continued their journey. Most were happy that this was, hopefully, the last day that they would have to put up with Shinya's whines and complaints. Yes, Shinya had started whining again. And everyone had gone back to their way of ignoring him. Takuya hadn't yet threatened to make Shinya 'Daemon bait' but the rest knew that he would eventually. They just ignored him best they could until Takuya did. Fortunately, that proved to be easy since all of them were curious about how Taiya had learned to fight with knifes.

"I've never seen anyone fight like you did last night, Taiya. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kouji asked.

"I have a friend in America who taught me how to fight. She was in a sort of gang but it was just a bunch of friends that helped each other. Anyways, she taught me how to fight with my fists and with knifes," Taiya answered.

"A gang? Did that mean that you were part of it?"

"No, I was just her friend. We would hang out when her friends were busy. I never really met her gang."

"And where did you get those knifes? Did you steal them?" Shinya asked.

"No. They were a parting gift from her when I moved," Taiya answered coolly.

Takuya frowned. "Shinya, it is none of your business how Taiya got her knifes and if I hear another comment like that, you are going to be tied up in a tree until you learn to mind you manners, or until Daemon comes, you got that?"

"Yes," Shinya said grudgingly.

Shinya was silent for a couple of hours, which surprised the Chosen but was not unwelcome. They then decided that it was time for a break and each went off to find what they had been assigned. Yutaka's ankle was better now so he was able to help. He and Taiya had gone to get water. Taiya seemed to know exactly where a spring was. While they were collecting the water Taiya noticed something weird.

"Is that a building?" she asked pointing into the trees, frowning.

Yutaka followed her gaze and saw that there was indeed a building. He shrugged.

"Must be some digimon's house."

"That large? It looks almost like a factory or power plant."

"Well, whatever it is, it's none of our business. Now come on, everyone is probably waiting for us," Yutaka said, standing up. Taiya stared at the building for one more minute before also standing. They then headed back more slowly, carrying the water.

* * *

During lunch, Yutaka brought up what they had seen.

"There's a building not far from here."

"Really? Could it be Toy Town?"

"No," Taiya answered. "From what you said Toy Town is full of color and toys. This building looks more like a factory. But something doesn't seem right."

"Like what?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know but I have this feeling that we should go there next."

"Well, we could go there first. Last time JP found his Spirit in a factory. Besides, we might be able to get some news." Everyone agreed and after they finished their lunch, Taiya and Yutaka led them to the building.

"Why is a building or factory in the middle of nowhere?" Yamato asked.

"Beats me," Kouji replied, shrugging.

"Come on you guys. Let's see who's here," Takuya said. They all nodded and walked up to the front. They were greeted by some Minomon that were hanging on the door.

"Hello strangers, how may we help you?" one asked.

"We were wondering if you could give us a tour. This place looks amazing," Takuya said. The Minomon looked at each other and had a short whispered conversation before they said that they could get a tour. Kouji looked at Takuya strangely.

"A tour?"

"If there's something wrong like Taiya thinks there is then it's most likely to be inside," Takuya whispered. They all nodded and followed the Minomon around the factory. The Minomon told them facts about the factory but they didn't really listen. As they walked around they noticed that there was one type of digimon standing around watching another type of digimon work. Soon they were done with the tour.

"Are there any questions you would like me to answer?" the Minomon that had been their guide asked.

"No. That was a wonderful tour. Thank you so much for showing us around," Taiya said smiling.

"You're welcome. Come anytime you like."

When the Minomon left, Taiya's smile faded into a frown.

"Taiya is something wrong?" Kouichi asked.

"Yes. The digimon working are doing it against their will."

"How can you tell?"

"There were a lot of scratches on them and they just looked like they were scared and wishing for something better."

"That doesn't mean anything," Yutaka said.

"Then, why were there so many digimon standing guard and watching them as they worked?" Taiya asked.

"She has a point," JP agreed. "Why don't we go see the digimon that were working and find out what's going on?"

"Good idea, JP. Come on, let's go see those digimon," Takuya said. They looked around until they noticed a small village surrounded by a large fence. As they approached the village they saw the digimon who had been working were being shepherded in. The gates were then closed and locked.

"Looks like we'll have to climb."

They all approached the gate and climbed over. When the digimon saw them they all ran and hid.

"Come on out. We won't hurt you. We only want to know what's going on," Taiya called softly. One of the digimon came out of hiding and stared at her. Taiya crouched and repeated what she had said before holding her hand out. The digimon then approached her warily and touched Taiya's hand when it got close enough. Taiya smiled as the digimon did.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"…Thundermon," the digimon answered.

_**

* * *

Digimon Status:**_

_Name:__** Thundermon**_

_Attribute: __**Data**_

_Level: __**Champion**_

_Type: __**Mutant Digimon**_

_Attacks: __**Thunder Volt, Thunder Bomber**_

_Bokomon: __**Thundermon is a lightning fast digimon. No digimon can catch one easily. Their attacks, Thunder Volt and Thunder Bomber can put out 100,000,000 volts of electricity.**_

* * *

"What are you?" the Thundermon asked.

"I am a human. My name is Taiya and behind me are my friends," Taiya answered.

"You're a human?" the Thundermon asked. Taiya nodded. "Are you one of the six humans who saved the Digital World before?"

"No. I'm new here, but six of my friends are." More Thundermon came out and heard this.

"Can you help us?" an elder Thundermon asked.

"We'll try but first we need to know what's going on," Taiya said.

"Then please follow me. We don't want you to be found." They all followed the elder Thundermon until they entered a large house. The elder Thundermon bade them to sit and told them their story.

"We Thundermon used to live in peace in this forest. We were free to do whatever we wanted to until one day. A digimon called Daemon came to our forest and ordered Guardromon to capture us. We were then forced to build this factory and then be its workers. We tried to escape or revolt but it always failed. We had heard of humans who helped digimon and prayed that they would come and set us free. And finally our prayers have been answered."

"Good thing we stopped here first before we left. We'll help you Thundermon," Tommy said.

"Yeah."

"Thundermon, do you have a map of the factory?" Takuya asked.

"Yes right here,' the Thundermon replied, pulling out a piece of paper. Takuya studied the map for a while. While he did so Taiya turned to the elder Thundermon.

"Sir, Bokomon said that you are lightning fast digimon. Is that true?"

"Yes it is."

"Then why can't you get out by going over the gate like how we got in?"

"We cannot. The gate has an invisible wall around it. If we did, all of our energy would be drained. Whenever we come and go to the factory the wall is turned off."

"Why didn't it affect us?"

"The energy drain is used only on digimon that holds electricity or some sort of electric current at a high voltage. You are human and don't have at least 1,000 volts of electricity running through you."

"You said that this wall can be turned off. Do you know where the controls are?"

"Yes it is here," the Thundermon said, pointing to a room on the map. Taiya studied the map for a moment.

"Thank you elder. We will do our best to get your people free."

Takuya looked up from studying the map, "Alright you guys. I got an idea. Here's what we'll do…"

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah."

"Hai."

"Un."

"Sì"

"Yes."

"Ready."

"Just say when."

"Alright. Evolve!"

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

The armor mode of each Spirit drew itself onto D-Tectors screen. Each person put their left hand out and watched as a ring of Fractal-Code appeared around their hand. Each did their moves and scanned the code.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" Their clothes were ripped off and the Spirit appeared behind them. The armor then appeared around them and fused to their bodies. Landing on their platforms, they completed their Spirit Evolution.

"Agunimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Arbormon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Ranamon!"

"Lowemon!"

"Kazemon, Kumamon, go!"

Kazemon and Kumamon nodded and began to attack the digimon on guard.

_**

* * *

Digimon Status:**_

_Name:__** Guardromon**_

_Attribute: __**Virus**_

_Level: __**Champion**_

_Type: __**Machine Digimon**_

_Attacks: __**Guardian Barrage, Warning Laser, Red Alert**_

_Thundermon: __**Guardromon is a Virus digimon but he can be changed depending on who programs him. Guardromon's defense is like an iron wall, deterring all intruders! He attacks intruders with an iron fist! This network guard is like an iron wall! He won't allow intruders!**_

* * *

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

Both attacks hit the Guardromon but did not have any effect. The attacks did draw the attention of the guard digimon to them. Exactly as planned. The other Warriors slipped past the battle and ran into the factory. Then the group split up. One group, composed of Agunimon, Lobomon and Arbormon, ran towards the generator room while the second group, Ranamon and Lowemon, ran to the control room to shut down the electric fence.

* * *

Agunimon, Lobomon and Arbormon ran into some trouble on the way.

"Warning Laser!" They dodged a laser fired from a Guardromon that was only one of many guarding the generator room.

"Ranamon and Lowemon had better be quick," Agunimon muttered before attacking.

* * *

"Whoever is in charge of this place is pretty smart to put guards outside the control room," Ranamon said as she dodged a Guardian Barrage attack.

"You shouldn't be complimenting them," Lowemon told her.

"I'm not, I'm just saying."

"Well that's not helping us. Shadow Lance!" The lance tip caught the Guardromon but didn't harm it.

"What are we going to do? Their armor is too thick and they act as if they are robots."

"Robots…That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Do you see any sort of electrical wire anywhere?"

"Huh? Why?"

"What happens if something wet touches any uncovered wire that's plugged in?"

"It gets shocked," Lowemon answered, realization dawning on him. He then began to look around until he saw what looked like a power cord. "Found one!"

"Great! Now get up there and get ready!" Ranamon yelled preparing an attack.

"Drainin' Rain!" The rain fell in buckets and the Guardromon were soon soaked.

"Now!" Lowemon yelled, throwing down a sparking wire. Ranamon jumped before the wire hit the water on the floor. The Guardromon were thoroughly shocked and their Fractal-Code appeared.

"Better scan it," Ranamon said. They both got out their D-Tectors and quickly scanned the codes. They then turned to the door.

"Come on," Lowemon said, walking to the door. He tried the knob. "Locked."

"We can't blast it the controls might be on the other side," Ranamon said, looking around.

"Then how do we get in?"

"I think I can open it."

"What, did you find the key?"

"No. Now, please move out of the way." When Lowemon had done so, Ranamon aimed both hands at the door. "Dark Vapor!" A dark mist came from her hands and began to dissolve the door.

* * *

"Do you think that we've given them enough time?" Kumamon yelled to Kazemon.

"I don't know although I think it's time that we join them," Kazemon called back. Kumamon nodded. Both of them then ran, or flew, into the factory.

"What is taking Ranamon and Lowemon so long?" Arbormon asked as he punched a Guardromon.

"Maybe the control room was also guarded," Lobomon suggested as he slashed a 'Guardian Barrage'.

"That had better be it," Agunimon said dodging a 'Warning Laser'.

"Crystal Freeze!" Some of the Guardromon were frozen solid as Kumamon came skiing down the hall. Kazemon followed a short ways behind.

"Did we give you enough time?" she asked as she began to kick the frozen Guardromon.

"Can't tell. We've been fighting for a while."

"Well, let's just hope that we've given Ranamon and Lowemon enough time," Kumamon said. The rest nodded.

* * *

Ranamon lowered her hands, the door completely dissolved.

"Nice work," Lowemon complimented. Ranamon shrugged.

"Come on, we still need to turn off that fence." Lowemon nodded and entered the room. They found that the controls were exactly opposite the door and were glad that they didn't have to blast it. They had a look at the controls and saw a lever that was pulled down.

"Do you think that's it?" Lowemon asked.

"I have no idea but we might as well try it," Ranamon replied, switching the lever's position. A screen next to it flashed a message:

'Enclosure unit deactivated.'

"Looks like it was. Now hurry, give the signal so that they know that the Thundermon can escape," Ranamon said. Lowemon nodded.

"Shadow Meteor!" he yelled, aiming at the outside wall.

"Done. Let's go."

* * *

"Look," one of the young Thundermon said, pointing to the factory.

"That's the signal. The fence is down," JP said. Yutaka nodded. Without being prompted, all of the Thundermon raced into the forest.

"Now what?" Yutaka asked. "We can't just wait here."

"Yeah, but none of us can evolve," JP sighed.

"One of us can."

"Yutaka, Takuya will kill you if you do."

"So? My ankle is almost healed."

"But…"

"No. I've sat out of three fights. Kouji has not. My little brother is in there fighting. I'm going to fight and you're not going to stop me."

* * *

"How many Guardromon are there?" Arbormon yelled in frustration as he kept fighting.

"No idea! Just keep going!" Kazemon yelled back.

"Drainin' Rain!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

Two attacks came and hit the Guardromon hard. The five Warriors turned to see Ranamon and Lowemon coming their way.

"What took you?" Lobomon asked.

"Control room was guarded and locked. The door took awhile to dissolve," Ranamon answered, punching a Guardromon.

"How come you're still not in the generator room?" Lowemon asked.

"Too many guards," Agunimon replied.

"Lowemon, same as last time?" Ranamon called.

Lowemon looked around and answered, "Yes."

"What does that mean?" Kumamon asked.

"It means that you want to be off the ground and dry. Drainin' Rain!" Ranamon yelled. A rain cloud appeared over the Guardromon and soaked them. Ranamon then jumped as a sparking wire came down. The Guardromon were electrocuted and their Fractal-Code appeared.

"…That was quick," Arbormon commented before he scanned some of the codes.

"You said it," Kazemon agreed.

"Come on. We've wasted enough time," Agunimon ordered. They all nodded and approached the door. They tried the handle and the door opened. They all entered warily. When all seven were inside, they were attacked.

"Lightning Blade!" All of them barely dodged the blade. They then turned to see the digimon who had attacked them.

_**

* * *

Digimon Status:**_

_Name:__** Andromon**_

_Attribute: __**Vaccine**_

_Level: __**Ultimate**_

_Type: __**Android Digimon**_

_Attacks: __**Lightning Blade, Gatling Attack**_

_Taiya: __**This will be a bit of a problem. Andromon is android digimon who is a very strong fighter. However, Andromon is usually helpful and does not try to hurt other digimon. He must be under control of Daemon. Be careful of his attacks, Lightning Blade and Gatling Attack. The Gatling Attack will come after you, literally.**_

* * *

"Gatling Attack!" Andromon yelled launching two orange missiles from his chest. They all tried to dodge them but the missiles just turned around and followed the group of Warriors. The seven Warriors were then backed into a corner. Before the missiles could hit them though, an armor clad hand appeared and snapped its fingers. Then Mercurymon materialized in front of them.

"Dark Reflection!" he yelled as the missiles disappeared into his mirror. The missiles then came out of the mirror, heading for Andromon. They exploded and smoke filled the room.

"Mercurymon, what are you doing here?" Kumamon asked.

"I got tired of waiting after the Thundermon left and decided to join you," was the reply.

"Mercurymon…" Agunimon began.

"If you want to say something I suggest you do it later! We're in the middle of a battle in case you two have forgotten!" Ranamon yelled at Agunimon as she saw Andromon preparing to attack.

"Lightning Blade!"

The blade of electricity flew towards them. They all jumped out of the way and attacked.

"Pyro Punch!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Howling Laser!"

The three attacks combined into one and hit Andromon with a lot of force. A lot of dust and smoke filled the room and made it nearly impossible to see anything. Actually, all that they could see was indistinct shapes which were Andromon and the other Warriors.

"Kazemon! Can you clear this up?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can create wind!"

"Oh…Right…Hurricane Wave!"

The wind from Kazemon's finger tips quickly blew away the smoke. Soon, the eight Warriors could see each other and the rest of the room. Surprisingly, Andromon was nowhere to be seen.

"Did we destroy him?" Arbormon asked.

"We must have," Mercurymon said. "Otherwise we would be able to see him."

"Not necessarily. He might have used the smoke to move into a place where we can't see him," Ranamon disagreed.

"She's right," Agunimon agreed. "Everyone don't let your guard down."

All of the Warriors looked around warily, trying to spot Andromon. None of them noticed two figures near the door also looking around. Well, actually only one was looking around while the other just watched to see when the fight would begin. However, none of them saw the android digimon until he attacked.

"Lightning Blade!" The attack hit an airborne Kazemon in the back, causing her to de-evolve and fall.

"Zoe!" most of the Warriors yelled. Ranamon however, jumped and caught the falling girl. The other Warriors were relieved and turned their attention to Andromon. The android was up on top of a crane. As Ranamon landed, he prepared another attack.

"Gatling Attack!" The missiles flew towards Ranamon and Zoe. Ranamon quickly jumped sideways, dodging the missile's first assault before jumping to land near the other Warriors. As the missiles turned around for a second assault, the other Warriors attacked.

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Mirror Offset!"

"Blockade Seed!"

The attacks destroyed the missiles and all the Warriors turned to face Andromon.

'_I have to help them! Z is injured and those attacks can follow them around! Come on Beetlemon! Where are you? They need my help!'_

The lights began to flicker as JP felt a surge of power run through him. The other Warriors and Andromon looked around, confused as the lights flickered.

"What's going on?" Arbormon yelled.

"No idea! This never happened before!" Kumamon yelled back.

Andromon then stopped looking around and took the advantage of the lights.

"Lightning Blade!" he yelled as he created the electric blade and threw it at Ranamon. She tried to dodge but before it could hit her; a bolt of lightning hit the attack, destroying it. Another bolt of lightning then struck Andromon, stopping him from preparing another attack. All of the Warriors looked to where the lightning had come from and saw Beetlemon.

JP then walked over to the Warrior of Thunder as Beetlemon landed.

"Well JP, good to see you again. Are you ready to show this android what thunder and lightning really are?"

"You had better believe it," JP replied pulling out his D-Tector. Beetlemon nodded and changed into his armor mode. He was then absorbed into JP's D-Tector. The symbol of Thunder appeared on the screen and JP got ready to Spirit Evolve.

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

Beetlemon's armor mode drew itself JP's D-Tectors screen. JP uncrossed his arms and put his left hand out in front of him, watching as a ring of Fractal-Code appeared around his outstretched hand. He then turned around once before he began to scan the code in front of him.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" After scanning the code, JP's left hand went to his side while his right hand stayed at shoulder height and his clothes were ripped off. Beetlemon's armor then appeared behind him and lightning struck around the Spirit.

Beetlemon's armor began to appear around JP and took their proper places before fusing to him. Turning around, lightning sparked on his armor as his eyes were revealed to be lime green in place of brown. Dropping down to his platform, he brought both his hands above his head before slamming his fists together, completing his Spirit Evolution.

"Beetlemon!"

Beetlemon glared at Andromon, who had recovered from Beetlemon's attack. Andromon didn't seem to have been harmed by Beetlemon's lightning. Actually, he was preparing to send an attack at Beetlemon.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Is that all you got? That's nothing!" Beetlemon yelled at the android as the attack made contact. "Let me show you a real lightning attack! Lightning Blitz!"

Lightning gathered on Beetlemon's horn and he slammed it into Andromon. Andromon seemed a little stunned by the sudden electrical attack. But he quickly regained his senses and attacked back.

"Gatling Attack!" Beetlemon was in a very close range and couldn't dodge. Before he was hit though, another attack hit.

"Drainin' Rain!" The rain hit the missile and the missiles were weakened. The attack still hit Beetlemon, but as the rain drained some of its power, the damage Beetlemon received was minimal. The rain that had weakened the missile didn't disappear right after it had hit what they had thought was the target. Instead it continued until the rain had hit Andromon.

"Hey Beetlemon! Are you just going to hover there? Attack while you have the chance!" Ranamon yelled up at the Thunder Warrior. Beetlemon nodded.

"Right. Lightning Blitz!" The lightning from Beetlemon's horn went in every direction until one of the bolts hit Andromon. This time though, because Andromon was wet, the lightning had more power. It knocked the Fractal-Code right out of Andromon. Beetlemon then took out his D-Tector.

"Soul which is enslaved, be purified and never enslave others again! Fractal-Code! Digitize!" After Andromon had been scanned and his digi-egg flew off, the factory began to collapse.

"Everyone get out of here NOW!" Agunimon yelled at the other Warriors. They didn't hesitate to follow him out. After they got outside, they saw why the factory was collapsing. The Thundermon had come back and were currently attacking the factory. Soon all that was left of the factory was a huge pile of rubble. The Thundermon then came up to the Chosen.

"You have freed us from our terrible fate. We cannot thank you enough," the elder told them.

"It's alright. We are glad to have helped you. It's what we do," Kumamon said. The other Warriors nodded.

"Come on guys, we need to get some rest before we head to Toy Town. Staying up all night fighting sure wears you out," Takuya said after de-evolving. The others also de-evolved and nodded to the prospect of getting some sleep. They all walked back to their last rest area and fell asleep.

_**

* * *

Tommy: Just one more day until we're in Toy Town! I can't wait!**_

_**JP: Toy Town might have to wait. Shinya ran away from the group.**_

_**Yutaka: Why would he do that?**_

_**Takuya: Does it matter? When I see him again I am going to tie him up until he learns his lesson!**_

_**Kouichi: At least he's not alone.**_

_**Shinya: Why did you follow me?**_

_**Kouji: Maybe they'll meet up with us in Toy Town like the note says. Let's just head there.**_

_**Shinya: Why'd you push me out of the way of Blossomon's attack? You're right…you never gave me a reason to hate you. I won't let Blossomon destroy you! Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_

_**Zoe: Next time on Digital Union, Frontier! Earth Warriors are Unchangeable, NOT! It's time to Spirit Evolve!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Earth Warriors are Unchangeable, NOT**

When the Chosen woke up they found that it was already night. They then decided to camp there for the night as they couldn't see too well in the dark. They didn't even go out to get food, fire wood or water. They just talked about who would have what watch and went to sleep. The first one on watch was Zoe. Nothing happened during her watch or the next two watches. After Taiya woke Yutaka for his turn at watch did something happen.

Just before Taiya could get comfortable, she heard someone move. At first, she ignored it thinking that someone was trying to get more comfortable, when she saw someone stand up, glance around and walked away from the campsite. She glanced at Yutaka to see if he noticed but he was still not completely awake and had not noticed. The person had looked as though they were smaller than herself so she guessed that it was either Tommy or Shinya. She glanced around the campsite to see that Shinya's place was empty. She frowned.

'_Where's he going? He doesn't have his Spirit yet, so he shouldn't go off without telling someone. I have the feeling that he'll be mad at me if I follow, but I don't want him to get hurt.' _she thought, getting out a piece of paper and a pencil. After writing a quick note to the other Chosen, she put it under a rock, put on her backpack and left to follow Shinya.

The next morning, the eight Chosen woke to find two of their group gone. They all looked around the camp franticly before Kouichi noticed Taiya's note.

"Hey guys, you should read this." They all crowded around to see what the note said.

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry to worry you. I didn't mean to. But last night after I woke Yutaka up for his shift, I saw Shinya walk off without telling anyone…_

"He what?" Takuya yelled.

"Calm down Takuya," Zoe said. "Let's see if she says where he's going or why she's gone."

_Yutaka was still too sleepy to notice, so I'm following Shinya since he's the only one that still doesn't have his Spirit. I'll stay with him and try to convince him to head for Toy Town. And don't think that I'm going to tell you which way he went. If he wanted us to know, he would have told us. I have the feeling he ran away because of us…_

"Why would he run away because of us?" Tommy asked, confused.

_I can't write much more. He might get too far ahead for me to find. Head to Toy Town. If I have to I'll drag him there._

_Jamatene,_

_Taiya_

There was silence after they finished reading Taiya's note.

"So, now what do?" JP asked.

"We head for Toy Town," Takuya said. "If they don't come in a few days then we come back and look for them." Everyone nodded.

"You had better keep an eye on Shinya, Taiya," Takuya muttered.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU FOLLOW ME?" Shinya screamed at Taiya, who he had just noticed was following him.

"Because you didn't tell anyone and you don't have your Spirit yet, making yourself easy prey for non-friendly digimon," Taiya replied calmly, ignoring Shinya's scream.

"SO? I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! NOW, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO THE OTHERS?"

"I'll only do that if you come with me. And don't think your screaming is going to make me leave. All that its doing is make my ears hurt and give me a headache."

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

"Then I'm not either."

"ARGH…" Shinya turned around and began to walk away from the person who had followed him. However, he could hear the rustling of leaves that she pushed out of her way and her footfalls as she followed him. He growled and tried to ignore her.

* * *

When he stopped for a break, he saw that she was still following him.

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Hmm…No."

"Figures…" he muttered. They were quiet for a short while until Taiya spoke.

"Hey Shinya, why did you leave the rest of the group?"

"It's none of your business," Shinya snapped.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said, shrugging. Shinya blinked in surprise.

"You're not gone to press me until I answer?"

"No. You're right; it is none of my business why you left. And if I keep pushing you for an answer you might lie or get mad and start shouting again. Besides, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to. That would be mean, rude and unfair to you. I hate it when people tell you to do something just to fit in or just because they're your senior." She looked at him and smiled. "I'm always told to be a leader and to tell people what to do. But…I hate to do that. People have a will of their own; I'm not going to force them to do anything."

Shinya just sat there staring at her. When he had left he didn't want anyone to follow him and tell him what to do. Taiya, however, had just said that she wouldn't force him to do anything. That was just the opposite of Takuya.

"You mean you'll let me do whatever I want?" he asked quietly.

"Not whatever. I still have limits. If I have to, I'll drag you back to the group but that's only as a last resort. Otherwise, I'm not going to let you terrorize any digimon or let you walk away without me following," she said.

Without another word, Shinya stood up and began to walk again. Behind him, Taiya did the same.

* * *

When they next took a rest, they had lunch. Shinya was silent while he ate as was Taiya, but they were silent for very different reasons. Shinya was deep in thought, thinking about what Taiya had said earlier and Taiya was letting Shinya mull things over in peace. Shinya then decided to break the silence.

"Taiya?" Taiya looked at him when she heard her name. "Why don't you be the leader of the Chosen? You seem much better than Takuya."

Taiya blinked at the compliment and then thought for a moment before she answered, "I don't know about that. I already told you that I don't like to be a leader. Besides, I'm… scared." Shinya looked up surprised. "If we were back home camping, then yes I might lead. But this place is so much different than home; there are so many more dangers and I don't know what to do. Besides that, I think that Takuya could be the leader that the original Chosen know if he wasn't so busy worrying."

"I doubt he's worrying. He threatens to make us bait for that Daemon."

"Maybe it's because it's the only way some people respond to," Taiya said quietly.

"Whatever. You ready to go?"

Taiya looked up, surprised. He had just asked her whether she was ready when last time he had just started without a word. She then nodded, pulling on her backpack.

**

* * *

With the Other Eight Chosen**

"Look, it's Toy Town!" Tommy yelled pointing to what looked like a miniature village around a lavender castle. The Chosen, excluding Kouji, Takuya and Tommy, looked around in wonder.

"Wow…it is just like any kid's ideal place to be a kid," Yutaka said, looking around. The others all agreed, except for Takuya who was looking back at the forest.

Kouichi noticed it and quietly said to him, "Don't worry. Taiya will bring Shinya back to the group as soon as she can."

"How can you be sure?" Takuya asked.

"Because I'm her best friend and I know that she keeps her word unless something forces her to break it."

"I sure hope so."

**

* * *

With Shinya and Taiya**

The next two hours were peaceful, and Shinya surprised Taiya by talking to her. He still hadn't answered her first question and she had not pressed him.

"Hey Taiya, do you still want to know the answer to your first question?" he asked, surprising her again.

"Yes I would like to know your answer but I won't force you. And I would like to know if you keep surprising me on purpose," she replied, shaking her head.

"I'm surprising you? How?"

"Just by being so…different than when you're around the others in the group."

"Oh, I guess that is true. And, no, I have never meant to surprise you. It's just that you are so different from Takuya; you don't force me, threaten me or do anything that Takuya does. It's nice to be with someone like that."

"Thank you. And why did you ask if I still wanted to know why you ran away?"

"Well, it is a valid question since you are with me and I trust you enough to know that you won't tell the others or laugh at me," Shinya said looking down.

"The reason you ran away is not something to laugh at. There was something in the group that drove you to run away. For all I know, I could have been the reason you ran away. I won't tell anyone because I know if you didn't want to tell the others then it's something that you don't want them to know. I won't tell them unless you give me permission to just like I asked Kouichi to get my permission before he told everyone about me."

"Well, my reason is that I hate them. Tommy doesn't help me or try to talk to me; Kouji has threatened me; Zoe is always helping Takuya; Yutaka does whatever he's told by Takuya; Kouichi is just the same as Kouji; Yamato just doesn't seem to care; JP is just a jerk to me; and Takuya keeps telling me what to do and doesn't let me make my own decisions!" Shinya yelled in anger. They had stopped walking as Shinya listed off the reasons that he hated everyone. Shinya was red in the face from yelling and from his anger.

Taiya was silent for a moment before she asked, "And why do you hate me?"

Shinya was taken aback. He then said, "I don't hate you. Why do you ask that?"

"You probably hated me before you started talking to me. As I recall, you screamed at me when you noticed that I was following."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that," he said sheepishly but meaning it. "Well, I don't hate you now but before I hated that you were so silent and that you poured water over me."

"I also poured it over JP as well and everyone else tried to talk you two out of fighting. And hating me just because I was silent is a bad reason to hate me. Neither are good reasons to hate me. But that's not the only reason you left."

"How do you know?"

"You're the only one without their Spirit. That has to build so resentment or at least jealousy. You've been one who's needed to be protected instead of being the protector. I would guess that you also left the group to find your Spirit. Is that true?" Taiya asked looking at Shinya.

"Yes," Shinya said looking down at his feet. Taiya sighed.

"Look, I might not know how you feel but I can imagine it. You feel helpless and completely dependent on others. I hate that feeling. I would rather do it my self than let others do everything for me. However, I think that just by running away…you won't find your Spirit."

"Why do you say that?"

"Haven't you noticed that whenever someone gets their Spirit that they are either helping someone or that once they have their Spirit they fight to protect or help out in battles? I think that by wanting to help or protect is the way that you get your Spirit."

"How can you be sure?"

"Think back to when Takuya got his Spirit. Before Agunimon appeared he was fighting Daemon to stop Daemon from destroying the Celestial Angels. Then, when Kouji and Yutaka got their Spirits they were defending Takuya. Zoe got her Spirit after Kouji and Yutaka were forced back to being humans. Tommy's Spirit is the Spirit of Ice so he knew he could freeze SkullMeramon and put his fire out. Yamato probably wanted to help the others when he got Arbormon. Duskmon was an evil digimon who would have destroyed us if Kouichi had not gotten his Spirit. And JP was the last one of the original Chosen to get his Spirit, and he got it just before Zoe and I were dead."

"What about you? Why do you think you got your Spirit because you wanted to protect or help?" Shinya asked.

"Me? Before I got my Spirit, Kouji ran away to fight. I had been the one pushing him and I was the only one who noticed. After he began to fight, I began to wish that I could stop him or the battle because I didn't want him to get hurt any more than he was. Then, Ranamon came to me."

"It might be the reason, it might no be. Either way, I'm going to find my Spirit." Just before Taiya could say something, there was a rustle from the bushes. Taiya snapped around to face the bushes, her hand on her D-Tector.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she called out. The rustling stopped for a moment before something shot towards them. Taiya pushed Shinya out of the way before rolling to the side. Her D-Tector was in her hand as the digimon came out. It was a plant-like digimon with flowers with mouths on its vines.

_**

* * *

Digimon Status:**_

_Name:__** Blossomon**_

_Attribute: __**Data**_

_Level: __**Ultimate**_

_Type: __**Plant Digimon**_

_Attacks: __**Ninja Flower, Thorn Whips**_

_Shinya: __**Blossomon is supposedly a very docile digimon but this one does not seem to be docile! The flowers on her tentacles are use to drive away attackers! Be careful! Her Thorn Whips can really cut you up!**_

* * *

"Thorn Whips!" Blossomon called out and her tentacles flew directly toward Shinya. Before they could wrap around him, Taiya pushed him out of the way and got wrapped up in the vines.

"Shinya, RUN!" she yelled at him as Blossomon lifted her off the ground. "AHHH!" Blossomon began to tighten its grip on Taiya and caused her to drop her D-Tector. Shinya was still where he had landed after Taiya had pushed him the second time. He just stared at Taiya who was still fighting to get free.

"SHINYA! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE! AHHHH!" The vines tightened again.

'_Taiya!' _Shinya thought. _'Why did you push me out of the way? You could've Spirit Evolved and defeat that over-grown plant…so why didn't you?'_

_**Flashback**_

"_Taiya?" Taiya looked at him when she heard her name. "Why don't you be the leader of the Chosen? You seem much better than Takuya."_

_Taiya blinked at the compliment and then thought for a moment before she answered, "I don't know about that. I already told you that I don't like to be a leader. Besides, I'm scared…I think that Takuya could be the leader that the original Chosen know if he wasn't so busy worrying."_

"_I doubt he's worrying. He threatens to make us bait for that Daemon."_

"_Maybe it's because it's the only way some people respond to," Taiya said quietly…_

* * *

"_The reason you ran away is not something to laugh at. There was something in the group that drove you to run away. For all I know, I could have been the reason you ran away. I won't tell anyone because I know if you didn't want to tell the others then it's something that you don't want them to know. I won't tell them unless you give me permission to just like I asked Kouichi to get my permission before he told everyone about me…"_

"_Well, I don't hate you now but before I hated that you were so silent and that you poured water over me."_

"_I also poured it over JP as well and everyone else tried to talk you two out of fighting. And hating me just because I was silent is a bad reason to hate me. Neither are good reasons to hate me…"_

* * *

"_Look, I might not know how you feel but I can imagine it. You feel helpless and completely dependent on others. I hate that feeling. I would rather do it my self than let others do everything for me. However, I think that just by running away…you won't find your Spirit."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Haven't you noticed that whenever someone gets their Spirit that they are either helping someone or that once they have their Spirit they fight to protect or help out in battles? I think that by wanting to help or protect is the way that you get your Spirit."_

_**End of Flashback**_

'_She's right. All of the others were helping someone when they got their Spirit. But…I don' think mines gonna come. Well, I don't care if my Spirit comes or not! I won't let Taiya die!'_

Shinya then stood up and found plenty of rocks which he threw at Blossomon. Blossomon forgot about squeezing Taiya to death for the moment as more and more rocks hit it.

"Ninja Flower!"

"SHINYA, RUN!"

Just before Blossomon's attack hit Shinya, something jumped out of the ground and smashed the attack with its hammer. It was the Warrior of Earth, Grumblemon. He then turned to face Shinya and said, "You's alright? Me says we's show big plant thing or three. What's you's say?"

"I say yes," Shinya agreed pulling out his D-Tector. Grumblemon smirked before he changed into his armor form and entered Shinya's D-Tector. The symbol of Earth appeared on the screen and Shinya began to Spirit Evolve for the first time.

**Frontier Spirit Evolution Theme: With the Will**

Grumblemon's armor mode drew itself Shinya's D-Tectors screen. Shinya did an open palm punch with his left hand and watched as a ring of Fractal-Code appeared around his outstretched hand. He then pulled his hand back and began to scan the code before he thrust his hands back out.

"Execute!"

"Spirit Evolution!" After scanning the code, Shinya's hands went to his sides and his clothes were ripped away. Grumblemon's armor then appeared behind him and changed before rocks exploded from the Spirit.

Grumblemon's armor began to appear around Shinya and took their proper places before fusing to him. Turning around, light brown light shaped like rocks disappeared from in front of his eyes to reveal sea green eyes in place of cocoa brown. Dropping down to his platform, he slammed the platform with his hammers, completing his Spirit Evolution.

"Grumblemon!"

Grumblemon was Kumamon's mature form height. He still had his handmade armor with the symbol on the front. Instead of just knee guards on his legs, he had armor covering the rest of his legs. His nose was normal sized and hidden under a cloth half mask that covered the lower part of his face and his ears were normal sized but still pointed. He had no head covering, so short, red hair was visible.

Grumblemon glared at Blossomon.

"Hey! You over-grown plant! Lets her go now! Seismic Sledge!" he yelled, pulling out his hammer and slamming it down on the tentacle holding Taiya. The tentacle released Taiya and before she could hit the ground, Grumblemon caught her.

"Thanks, Grumblemon," she gasped as he put her on the ground.

"No's problems! Nows me's going to shows that over-grown plant whats happens when it messes with me's friends!"

"Go for it."

Grumblemon nodded and turned to face Blossomon.

"Nows you's get it! Snake Eye Break!" With that Blossomon was turned into stone. Grumblemon then summoned his Grotto Hammer and smashed the stone Blossomon. Blossomon's Fractal-Code then appeared.

"You's are a bad plant! Now's be buried underground until you's is good! Fractal-Code! Digitize!" A digi-egg then appeared where Blossomon had been before it was scanned and flew off. Grumblemon then de-evolved to Shinya. He then hurried over to Taiya who was on the ground, panting slightly and holding her ribs.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not hurt too badly if that's what you mean. Although I am pretty sure that I'm going to have a lot of bruises where that tentacle was," she said, wincing as she moved slightly. "So…where do we go now?"

Shinya thought for a moment before answering. "Well, it too late to start off to go anywhere, so let's make camp for tonight." Taiya nodded in agreement. "Then tomorrow we'll head to Toy Town and rejoin the others."

"Do you really want to rejoin the others?"

"Sort of. I don't think that it would be the best idea to just be the two of us."

"It is up to you," Taiya told him.

"One question though: why did you push me out of the way instead of Spirit Evolving and destroying that plant?"

"One, Takuya would kill me if I let anything happen to you; two, I thought that you might get your Spirit if I did and three, what kind of friend would I be if I let one of my friends get hurt?"

**

* * *

The Next Day at Toy Town**

Everyone was having fun around Toy Town while they waited for Taiya and Shinya to come or for Takuya to tell them that they had to look for the two missing Chosen. The only one not enjoying himself was Takuya who seemed to be continually watching for the two to show up. The others tried to get him to join them but he continually told them no. The only one who could get him to go get food or do anything was Kouichi, who was only able to do that was by watching for them while Takuya was gone. He didn't really mind. He was worried but not as worried as Takuya and he thought that Takuya needed to take a break from being the leader for a little bit.

Takuya was coming back from one of his breaks when Kouichi saw Taiya. Or, at least, something that had many different shades of blue. They were too far to tell whether it was a digimon or a person, so he didn't say anything about it to Takuya. Instead he asked Takuya if he could stay for a little bit longer, which was fine with Takuya. After a few minutes of waiting, the two figures became recognizable. One, Taiya, was waving to the two and the other, Shinya, was just walking slightly behind her.

"Hey guys, Taiya and Shinya are here!" Kouichi yelled to the other Chosen. The six came running over to them and saw that the two had come to the outskirts of Toy Town. They then ran over to them.

"Are you two alright?" Kouichi asked when they had reached the two.

"For the most part, yes," Taiya answered.

"That's good," Takuya said before he turned to Shinya. "Now, WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF?" he yelled at Shinya. Shinya remained silent. "ANSWER ME NOW!"

"No. You may be my older brother but you are not the boss of me."

If possible, Takuya got madder after Shinya said that. The other Chosen, except for Taiya, had shrunk back when Takuya yelled.

"Shinya…" He growled, "Tell me right NOW!"

"I said no."

Takuya then raised a fist to punch Shinya. Before he could even try though, somebody grabbed his wrist. Takuya partially turned to glare at the person, Taiya. Taiya was unaffected by the glare.

"Leave him alone, Takuya."

"Why should I? He ran away from the group. Do you think that it should go unpunished?"

"Depends. If you recall, I also left the group."

"SO?"

"So, if leaving the group is a crime then I should also be punished."

"You had a reason. Shinya did not."

"Is that so?" she asked sounding mildly curious.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Takuya yelled back.

"I doubt that Shinya did not have a reason. Any choice a person, or digimon, makes has some sort of thought behind it."

"Your point…"

"That Shinya had a reason to leave the group. You should respect that. Besides, he's back with the group now."

Takuya then eyed her strangely. "Why are you defending him?" he growled.

"Because you're being unfair."

"Unfair. Is that it? Because it's not a good reason."

"Maybe not to you. But to me, it's a perfectly good reason."

Takuya yanked his arm out of Taiya's hold and faced her.

"You should stay out of this. Shinya is my responsibility. Not yours," he growled. Taiya looked straight at him before replying.

"I know that he's your responsibility. But, it seems to me that you are not doing a very good job of it." The other Chosen's eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. You. Are. Not. Doing. A. Good. Job. At. It," Taiya said again, slowly. Takuya was now angry with Taiya. He was so angry with her that he forgot about Shinya, who was also surprised that Taiya, someone who had never argued with Takuya, was now arguing while Takuya was in chaos mode and she hurt.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you say that Shinya is your responsibility. Yet whenever he does something that annoys the group, you threaten to hang him up in a tree so that Daemon will come and that most likely will get Shinya killed."

Takuya glared at her. To him, she was worse than Kouji was when he pointed out flaws. He then punched her. His blow hit her arm, which she had put up to defend herself.

When Taiya blocked Takuya's attack, pain shot through her arm and she grimaced in pain. She ignored the pain and punched Takuya, who had not expected her to retaliate. The other Chosen were shocked that she had punched the leader and just stood there. Taiya then hit him again causing him to fall to the ground.

"You know what? I take back what I said about you being not doing a good job at being responsible for Shinya." Takuya looked up slightly surprised. "No, you're not doing a good job being a leader."

Everyone's eyes widened but Taiya wasn't finished.

"You threaten everyone you're supposed to lead by making them 'Daemon bait' and I don't think that we can defeat Daemon yet. He's too strong and we don't have anymore power than our human Spirits have. You probably got lucky the first time since he had been fighting before and you were fresh." The other Chosen saw the truth in what she said. They never were keen on the idea of getting Daemon to come to them but they weren't going to say anything.

"You don't let everyone put in their opinions and you don't try to understand what it is like to be them. So, you know about five of us but that's not all nine of us. So far you haven't even tried to get to know us. So Shinya is your brother but you don't seem to see further than the surface. You need to try and see their reason from their point of view. When he or anyone else does something you didn't want them to do when they knew they could help, you threaten them. That's no way to be a leader. Currently, Kouji's a better leader than you."

All of the Chosen listened, surprised that the quiet girl would say what she was saying and that she was talking this much. "You had better show me why I should follow you, so GET OUT OF YOUR STUPID AND POINTLESS CHAOS MODE!" Taiya yelled before she turned and stormed away from Takuya and toward the town.

_**

* * *

Tommy: I didn't expect Taiya to have an outburst like that. Did you guys?**_

_**JP: No, I don't think that any of us thought that Taiya could have an outburst.**_

_**Yutaka: You said it.**_

_**Kouichi: We should ask her about what happened and why she needs to Pixiemon's cave.**_

_**Yamato: Now who's attacking us?**_

_**Kouji: No idea!**_

_**Zoe: Next time on Digital Union, Frontier! Divided We Fall! It's time to Spirit Evolve!**_


End file.
